Feral
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Meet Isabelle

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the OC character of course.

PROLOUGE/ FLASHBACK

Hey, it's me. I'm 21 years old and I have been a mutant since birth although my 'powers' came up during puberty. I was 12 when it first happened. I was arguing with my parents about something I can't even remember and I was so angry that I lost control. My body had started to tremble uncontrollably. My bones ached as they shifted and expanded. My eyes burned as if I had pure lemon juice poured into my sockets. I had dropped to my knees and clutched at my ears as my mother screamed as if being attacked by something horrible. My father was frantically telling her to calm down as he tried to pull her out of the living room. Once the pain subsided I removed my trembling hands from my face. My nails had oh-so-painfully been replaced by sharp claws. I looked up to my mother who was staring at me as if I was the unmentionable and she trembled in my fathers arms. My father glared at me menacingly. I had ran up to my room and locked myself in. I hesitantly walked up to my full mirror and gaped at the reflection before me. I lifted my hand to make sure the creature before me was really me. I started scanning myself from my head first. My once curly, dark brown hair, was now straight and a dark blue, resembling a raven's feathers. My dark brown eyes were amethyst with a slit replacing the round pupil that used to be. My pale white skin now had black tribal markings appearing from the sides of my face, my arms, legs, my torso, all had black tribal tattoos emerging from the sides, not totally wrapping around the appendages. My ears were pointed as well as my lateral incisors and canine teeth. I had lost all my baby fat, I remember having smiled at that. As I turned, my eyes went wide at the sight of a fur-less, black tail that had clearly broke a hole into my dress. I kicked my shoes off and as I expected, my toenails were sharpened claws as well. I walked up closer to the mirror and that was when I realized my nose had pressed up against my face. It resembled a snout of sorts, it was too short to call it that though. My hand reached up to touch my nose curiously as my tail had flicked. I was snapped out of my marveling (pun not intended) by a loud banging on my door and some yelling. My father was furiously yelling for me to come out or get out. I barricaded my door and quickly started to pack up some of my belongings into a black bag as tears streamed down my cheeks. I never had pictured myself in this situation. I grabbed most of my clothes and stuffed it in followed by some books, notebooks, pencils, my rosary, some shoes and boots and my hair and tooth brush followed. I grabbed a picture from under my pillow and placed it into my dress' pocket. I stopped in front of my dresser and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began to scribble on it. I only had time to write an 'I'm sorry' and a messy 'I love you' before the door burst open, revealing a very angry father and terrified mother. I left the paper on top of the dresser and faced my parents. Before I knew it, my father had swung a pointed umbrella at me. I moved enough to avoid the impact but it cut deep into my side. I knew it would scar and before he could swing again, I was falling to the ground from my window. My feet cramped up but I kept running as my father threw pointed objects at me. I felt a horrible pain in my thigh. I feel to the ground and I placed my hand on the source of the pain. Although the darkness of the night didn't allow me to see, I felt a pair of scissors deep into my skin. I closed my eyes tight and ripped it out. I winced in pain but I got up and ran into the darkness, away from my home, parents, friends, school and everything else I have come to know and love. I never looked back as I ran.

Years have passed by as I hid from all humans. I was an outcast to everyone. I heard many things here and there and that kept me up to speed throughout all the years. As the years progressed, I had wondered to New York because, quite frankly, seeing a freak like me wouldn't be so alarming to a New Yorker (no offense to all New Yorkers. I myself have New Yorker blood running through my veins) as it would to anyone else. It would be another day in the big city to them. As it is, I am blind in daylight or any light. I can see in daylight like a human can see in nightlight. I tried to use that to my advantage. I have now been alone for 9 years. But hey, thats me. Besides, I have a tendency to fall for men with an accent. Maybe being in New York will give me a better chance at love, with having people with an accent everywhere here.

SORRY FOR HAVE MADE THIS A PRELOUGE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT IN THE STORY LIKE THAT. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LAME IF I DID. I DON'T NECESARILLY EXPECT A REVIEW ON THIS UNLESS IT'S A COMMENT ON THE CHARACTER HERSELF. SORRY IF IT TURNS OUT TO BE CORNY AND CLICHED AND I INCLUDE THE GERMAN ACCENT OF KURT/ NIGHTCRAWLER.


	2. Welcome

_I own nothing of X-men yet XD. Consider yourself DISCLAIMED!_

_I would like to apologize about all the OOC in this fic (specifically Logan). I am trying to keep them in character but loosening up little by little (again, specifically Logan). Their will be crazy things happening. Basically, normal days inside of the school with the X-men. May be funny. There will be action but not good vs evil. Just a little violent drama if you will. You'll enjoy it. It has a little bit of everything (I hope). Btw, I will be making Kurt act like his character from X-men Evolution from time to time, so he may be a little out of whack._

_((Double parenthesis would be German translated into English))._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I randomly walked the dark streets of New York, searching for nothing in particular. My bag hung over one of my shoulders lazily as I kicked some pebbles into a nearby puddle. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a newspaper on the ground by a trashcan.

"The nerve of some people. Having a bloody trashcan right next to them they chose to use the ground they walk on as their personal trash can. Have they no consideration for the animals?" I said to myself as I picked up the wet newspaper.

I passed the soggy pages looking for a page that wasn't all smudged. I found one and read it out loud as if to someone right next to me.

"There's a small article in the corner. It isn't very smudged. It says; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A school that provides education and safety for those in need of extraordinary treatment. Students have the opportunity to show their gifts and talents to their limit freely. They will be treated as they are and will be accommodated for their one and every personal need. Be young or old, your never too late to learn. If your different from the rest and need to be attended, come down to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngters. Don't worry about the paying fees and such, we will take care of that as best we can. We are located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, just outside of Salem Center, Westchester County, New York. Don't be afraid, we won't treat you any different than the rest." I finished in a mumble. "Hmm, that sounds promising." I said as I looked up into the night sky. I looked back at the article but it was gone. I flipped the pages, looking for it but I couldn't find it. "1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester Country." I repeated as I tossed the newspaper into the trashcan.

"Well, I wasn't headed anywhere. Ah, what's there to lose? I'll just swing by. Just to see." And with that I began my quest to find the School.

To my disbelief, I wasn't too far away from my destination. It took me a while to spot the school itself though. When I saw the sign, I couldn't believe my eyes. The school was a mansion. A big mansion with very large gates. I silently climbed my way up to gates and landed soundlessly onto the gravel. I sneaked my way up all the way to the doors. The place was enormous and beautiful. Then, to my demise, the door creaked open right in front of me.

_It's 3:00 a.m! Who in the world would be up at this time and much less in a school? What do I do? He already saw me!_ I thought as I stood frozen at the door.

_I've been expecting you. Please, come in. Don't be frightened._ I heard a voice say. I looked at the man in front of me. He was in a wheelchair and his eyes were fixed on me.

I followed him in as he rolled down the large halls of the School, dazed. He finally entered a room. With a second look, I realized it was an office. The man rolled up behind the large, paper filled desk and intertwined his fingers and placed his hands on the desk casually.

"I have been expecting you for quite some time now. Welcome to my school for Gifted Youngsters. I am Charles Xavier." He said politely. "Call me Professor." He added.

"I was about to leave. I didn't have intentions to enroll here." I said nervously.

"My dear, by all means, you belong here. You see, this isn't any ordinary school. This is a school for mutants like you and I. I have the power to read minds and communicate by thoughts. I can track you down with my thoughts easily. I have many students like you, mutants. Mutants who are afraid of themselves, who don't understand their own gifts, who have little control of their abilities, that have been shunned by even their own family for being gifted. We teach them how to handle these problems and we also teach them what anyone else would learn in any other school. Here, mutants are safe and have little to worry about. You must know that for someone your age, you will have to receive special treatments." He said.

"I never said I would join, Professor." I said as politely as I could.

He looked at me with a smile on his aging features. "You don't have to say it for me to know." He said.

"Can you always hear my thoughts?" I asked.

"If I wish, yes. But I chose not to intrude one's privacy unless it is truly necessary or if I am allowed." He answered.

"Oh." I responded.

"Now, if you would allow me, I would like to learn about you so I know what I am dealing with." He said.

"How did you know I was a mutant in the first place?" I asked.

"Like I said, I can track down mutants from all over the world. I can also track humans if need be. And it is a little obvious." He finished, pointing to me.

_Now come closer so I may get to know you please. Come on, I won't hurt you._

I hesitantly walked towards him behind the desk and I slowly knelt forward onto my knees next to him. He turned his wheelchair and placed his hands around my head and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and images about my past started flashing through. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.

"Isabelle is it?" He asked.

I looked down to the ground. "Yes that is my true name but I don't feel comfortable with it anymore." I said.

"Giving names to mutants has become one of my specialties, dear. Let me see. From what I have just learned from you, I believe Nokturna is a good name for you." He said simply.

"Nokturna. I like it. Thank you professor." I said. "So if I decide to join..." I started.

"You are assigned a dorm and in the morning will be introduced to the X-men." He said. I assumed he had read my thoughts.

"The X-men?" I asked as I sat on a chair across from him.

"The X-men is a group of mutants that handle other mutants. The students and occasionally other mutants that aren't so nice." He said simply.

I nodded understanding. "Well then..." I started.

_Follow me. I'll show you to your new room and you may get some rest as will I._ I heard in my head as he rolled past me and through the door into the dark hallways. I followed him until he stopped in front of one of the many doors on many floors. I counted up to the fourth and last floor where he stopped in front of the door.

"Good night, Nokturna." He said, emphasizing my new name with a smile.

"Good night, Professor X." I said as I entered the room and shut the door silently. I tossed my bag on the floor in a corner and began to look around the dark room. Even if I could see clear as day...well in my case not really 'as day', I went towards the curtains and separated them, letting the moonlight shine into my new room.

"Whoa. This place is amazing. And it's all mine!" I whispered. "The bed is big enough for two!" I said as I jumped in. I kicked my boots off and rested my head over my arms that were crossed over the pillow. I looked around once more. There was a large closet, a dresser, a full mirror, a desk, a TV set and a plasma no less. I turned onto my side and stared out the window. "Thank you, Lord. For having lead me to this place. A place where I truly belong. Somewhere I can actually live as a normal...mutant." I whispered into the darkness.

I mumbled my traditional night prayer and with a sigh, I closed my eyes to sleep.

_Dream_

_I saw myself sitting in a bright room, alone. I looked sad. A single tear slipped down my pale features and it broke the silence as it fell to the ground, sending an echo through the room. The silence felt like every second was a year. Dozens of lonely years in that same room, nothing ever changing. I couldn't see a thing in the light and I was afraid. I lifted my head and all I could see were bright, glowing walls. Then, out of the blue (pun not intended) I saw a new figure pop up right in front of me. I saw the figure move and realized it was a person. I tried to move away but I was pressed up against a wall. I felt the figure wrap it's arms around me and in a second I was no longer in the bright room. I was in a dark room now. I opened my eyes and I tried to look for the person. I knew it was right in front of me but my eyes had not adjusted fully and all I could see was a dark shroud of a figure. I tried to reach for it but it moved away as if I held a dagger in my hand. I tried to speak to it but to my surprise, I spoke in my native tongue. A language I hadn't used since I left my home._

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está sucediendo?__" I asked. Fear was apparent in my voice._

_There was no response. Then, I saw something through the darkness. Something glowing, piercing the darkness. Something like melted gold. A brilliant Topaz. I tried to look closer but my eyes would not see. Then, it disappeared as did everything else around me._

_Dream over._

My eyes shot open and my body sat straight up. I looked around frantically. I looked towards the window and I saw daylight pouring into my room. What time was it? I looked at my wrist, down at my watch. I grunted when I couldn't see the exact numbers. I then hid under the sheets and pillow looking for darkness so I could see. I looked at the watch again and read 9:30 a.m.

"I never wake up in the morning. I'm nocturnal." I whined to myself. "Now I have to get used to the time changes and deal with the blindness! At least until further notice." I mumbled.

I got up from bed and walked over to the brightest area of the room. I extended my arms and felt around for the curtains. Once I found them, I pulled them shut. The brightness decreased a little and I could at least see the figures and see where I was going without bumping directly into it. That didn't mean I didn't bump into anything though. I walked towards where I had left my bag last night and picked it up. I reached in and pulled out a black tank top and some indigo skinny jeans...at least I hoped it was that. I wasn't going to risk looking like an idiot. I walked into the closet and shut the doors. I looked at the clothes and frowned at the sight of a purple shirt and yellow capris.

"Lousy colorblindness!" I mumbled as I exited the closet to snatch the bag from the floor and back into the closet. I reached in and searched for the black tank and my indigo skinnies. I struggled to get it on in the small room and bumped into the walls occasionally. I went out once more and searched for my black boots. Once I was sure I found them, I slipped them on and walked towards the dresser. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze swoop by and I shuddered. I walked back to the closet and searched for my white jacket with black stripes across it. I walked back at the dresser and stared at the mirror until my eyes adjusted completely...or at least what I considered completely in daylight. I then started untangling my dark hair with the brush on the dresser. Once I finished, I reached for my liner. I rimmed my eyes with thick black lines and sighed.

"I'm glad I had decided to get most of my things in dark colors. I can only see dark colors in daylight. Oh the irony." I finished the sentence dramatically.

I moved my tail up to my chest and I grabbed it with both hands nervously. "How am I going to handle this?" I asked myself. "There's no point in thinking about it. Either way, you'll be blind and won't be able to turn off the sun. Might as well just go at it like I do with everything else. No reason to live in fear." I said to myself determinately. Then, I remembered what had gone on yesterday night and felt a little more relaxed. Then I remembered my new name, Nokturna. I smiled and walked up to the door. "Well, here I come world." I said as I exited my room.

I stood in front of my door, scowling at the brightness of the mansion. "This just isn't going to be easy for me is it?" I mumbled.

_Nokturna, I'm glad you woke up. I have united the others so they can meet our newest member. Please come down to the lounge._ I heard the professor say into my thoughts.

_I don't think I can Professor. I don't know where it is._ I thought sheepishly. I didn't want him to know I was miserably blind. Not just yet.

_It's on the first floor. Once you reach the bottom of the stairs, it is down the hall four doors down to the right._ He said casually.

_Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes._ I said.

I took in a deep breath and headed my way towards the stairs. I reached for the railing and began to very slowly walk down the steps. Once I reached the bottom, I searched for the right wall and ran my hand across it as I walked. I felt the first door, then the second, third and at the forth, I stopped. I slowly reached my hand to the knob and just left it there for a minute. Then, I turned it and opened the door with an eerie creak. I peered my head into the room and pretended to look around even though I couldn't see anything.

"There you are. Come in. Don't be shy." I heard the professor say.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I couldn't stand the silence it seemed to take forever when really it was only about a minute.

_Let them take in your appearance for a moment. _The professor had told me.

"Everyone this is Nokturna. She came in last night. She will be staying here as one of us now." He said as he rolled next to me. I stared down to the floor.

_Professor, I am extremely nervous I-_ I had began to think but he cut me off.

"Now Nokturna. I can't have you speaking to me by thoughts all the time. Feel free to speak. There is nothing to be worried about here." He said aloud towards everyone.

_But-_ I tried again but he replied with a 'please'. I sighed to myself.

"Professor, I am extremely nervous..." I started.

"Now why is that?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be worried about kid. We're all mutants here." I heard a gruff male voice say.

"Logan, please." The professor said seriously. Then he returned to his sweet self and asked me again. "What has you so nervous?"

"I can't see." I said nervously. "I can't see in daylight. I see in the daylight like a human sees in darkness. I can only see dark colors in daylight. I can see clearly in darkness though." I said as I lifted my face slightly.

"I see. I mean, I understand." He said correcting himself quickly. "Sit down and speak with the others. I will see what I can do to help you." He said as he rolled out of the room and left me standing there. Blind as a bat.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. Then I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulders and I instinctively wrapped my tail around the person and squeezed it tightly. I felt the hands lift from my shoulders.

"Hey! Cut it out! I was just going to move ya to the couch!" I heard the same man from earlier shout as he yanked my tail from around him.

I winced to myself at the grip on my tail. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I can't see so I don't know what's going on!" I said as I held my tail to my chest.

"Calm down kid." He said. "I guess I should have warned you." He said as he placed his hands back on my shoulders and drove me to the couch. A single couch to my convenience. I heard the others sit around in the lounge as well.

"So what can-" I heard him start when the door opened and I heard the Professor roll into the lounge.

"Sorry to interrupt. Here Nokturna. Try these on." He said.

I extended my arms and he placed something in my hands. I felt around the object and felt glasses. I pulled them up to my face and placed them on. I opened my eyes and I could see again. I figured my expression was of pure shock.

"I have mutants with similar needs as you. It wasn't too hard to figure out and it is easy to build. They are glasses with a special shade that simulates darkness. You can see normally and we see very dark shades." He said.

Then, what I didn't expect happened. The glasses slipped off my face!

I gasped slightly as I caught the glasses before they hit the ground. I looked where the Professor was with a worried and sad expression on my face.

"I didn't see that coming. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll go fix this little problem." He said as he once again left the room.

"¡Maldición de dios esta nariz estúpida! ¡No puedo creer que sucedió esto! ¡Porqué no puede mi nariz ser normal por lo menos?" I cursed in Spanish under my breath. _((God damn this stupid nose! I can't believe this happened! Why can't my nose be normal at least?))_

"What?" I heard Logan ask, clearly confused. "Were you just speaking Spanish?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry, I let it slip." I said sheepishly.

"What did ya say?" He asked.

I chuckled slightly. "I said 'God damn this stupid nose! I cannot believe this happened! Why cannot my nose be normal at least?'" I answered him.

He snickered. "You do have a weird nose." He said confirming my statement. "It looks like a snout. A dog snout." He finished.

"Logan! Don't be so rude!" I heard a female say.

"I'm just sayin' the truth!" He replied.

"I'm sorry Nokturna. Logan can be...very arrogant. I'm Ororo but everyone calls me Storm." I heard her say.

I nodded with a polite smile and then the door opened once more.

"I think I got it this time. Logan, would you please?" The professor said.

I felt something being placed around my head and over my eyes. Then I felt him moving my hair over the band around my head. I opened my eyes once more and the first thing I saw was a man standing in front of me. He was normal looking other than his hair and beard.

"Hey, look, it's not slipping off. Can you see right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can see. You must be Logan." I said as I fixed the glasses on my head and fixed my hair.

He nodded. I turned towards the professor.

"Thank you. Not in a million years would I have thought I would see in daylight. This is wonderful." I said nicely.

"Your welcome." He said. "Now, if you would all excuse me, I have some things I must do. Take the day to get used to your new surroundings and the people and over all having the glasses." He said as he rolled off and shut the door.

I looked back at the room and scanned it. I had a large TV, some shelves with books, some game tables, a coffee table, some bean bags, couches, lots of windows. Your usual lounge stuff. Then, I looked back at the people in front of me. My nerves shot back up into me.

"Hi. I'm Storm. Do you want to know about us first?" I heard a female say. I looked in her direction and saw a tanned woman with snow white hair.

I nodded at her offer.

"Well, I can control the weather." Storm said and with that, her eyes turned the color of her hair and it started to rain outside.

"That's amazing!" I said in awe.

"I'm Scott also known as Cyclops. I can shoot lasers out of my eye balls." He said.

I raised an eyebrow with an amused look on my face.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I can produce a strong red beam of force from my eyes, which is only held in check by a specialized ruby-quartz visor and sunglasses." He said more seriously.

I nodded my head as I looked at his glasses.

"I'm Logan also known as Wolverine. I have an adamantium encased skeleton as well as my claws. I have the ability to heal rapidly from injuries that would seem fatal, including the surgery that bound the metal to my skeleton which makes my age unknown. I'm not even sure of how old I am." He said dully. Then, he pulled his arms in front of him and metal claws were unsheathed from in between his knuckles. He had three long claws on each hand.

I blinked my eyes as the information sunk in and the shock from his claws appearing receded.

"I'm Jean also known as...well just Jean. I have the power of telekinesis and telepathy." Another female said. Her red hair was very distracting. Then a book began to levitate in front of me. I looked at Jean with a spooked expression. She let the book back down onto the coffee table.

"I'm Marie also known as Rogue. If I touch anyone, she absorbs their strength, memories and abilities, potentially killing them." She said darkly.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said to her.

"I'm Bobby also known as Iceman. I can change temperatures to subzero degrees and use the moisture in the air to create ice." He said. And then he lifted his hand and placed it on a water bottle. It instantly froze.

"That's pretty neat." I said as I poked the bottle with a random pencil.

"I'm Kurt Vagner also known as Nightcrawler. I have de pover of line-of-sight teleportation, infisibility in shadows, night fision, vall-crawling and a prehensile tail." I heard a man say. I turned towards him and my eyes widened slightly. The man had indigo fur and a tail with a spear looking tip. His teeth are all fang-like. He only had three fingers, including his thumb. He had two toes and another toe coming out of his heel. He had strange markings on his body. He also had pointed ears. He was definitely the strangest looking one of the group.

I realized I had been staring when he shifted uncomfortably.

I shook my head slightly. "Your German, right?" I asked trying to recover.

"Correct." He answered simply.

"Well, I'm Isabelle..." I started only to be interrupted by Logan.

"Isabelle? That doesn't sound Latin. That's more Italian." He said.

I slightly glared at him but I realized he couldn't see because of my glasses. I had never been one to be shy and weak, I'm outspoken, daring and enthusiastic so I told him.

"Underneath these glasses, I'm glaring at you Logan. I really am. Now will you please shut up?" I asked with fake politeness in my words.

I heard Scott scoff and others muffled their laughter.

"Watch it newbie. I don't have a good temper." He said in his gruff tone.

"Yeah, well I'm not one to keep my anger in check either." I said as he walked over to a window, giving his back to us. "Like I was saying. I am Isabelle but now I'm called Nokturna. I have the power of night vision, advanced senses, animalistic behavior, agility and speed. I have a special connection with animals, I am skilled in close combat and martial arts. I am skilled with my tail and I'm very stealthy." I said as casually as I could.

"Well that's interesting. By your looks I would have never guessed that." Storm said.

"I get that a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Listen up. I think we left out something you should know before something bad happens." Rogue said, getting everyone's attention. Logan had come back to the group and sat at my couch's arm rest. "I'm with Bobby so stay away. Scott and Jean have a thing too. It has seemed like Storm and Logan have had some moments so I suggest you don't interfere." She said rather harshly.

"We are just friends!" Logan and Storm said in unison.

"How do you think relationships start?" Scott said with a smirk.

"We aren't in love with each other! Where do you guys get these wild ideas?" Storm said as lightning struck in front of the windows.

"What ever you say." Jean said in a sing-song kind of way.

Meanwhile, I just glared at Rogue slightly and she looked back at me with the same intensity. Logan noticed and cleared his throat. I looked over at him and he just shrugged. I was about to get back to my staring contest when Logan dropped himself into my couch.

I screamed loudly and Logan flinched because his sensitive ears were in pain.

"No need to scream! I don't weigh a ton! I'm not even on you!" He shouted over the ringing on his ears.

I jumped off the couch and clutched at my tail as I bit my lower lip in pain. "You sat on my tail!" I said between gritted teeth.

"Sorry. But either way, it shouldn't hurt that bad. Your tail should be stronger than that." He said as he got comfortable on the couch chair.

"What do you have in your pockets, Logan?" I asked/ demanded him to check.

He reached into his back pockets and pulled out some keys, some loose change, a pen and a piece of gum.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Des tails are strong but dey are not uset to being sat upon. Ve are usually careful as to vhere ve leafe our tails." Kurt said as he flicked his tail randomly.

"Don't need to get all personal about it. I said I was sorry." Logan said annoyed.

"Hmph." I replied to him and turned to meet Rogue's cold glare.

"What's your problem? What have I done for you to have a reason to be glaring at me? I'm not going to take your boyfriend and I haven't said anything to offend you? In fact, I'm being rather nice considering that you've been glaring at me since you introduced yourself." I said harshly. Everyone looked at Rogue and she only glared harder.

"There is no problem. I just don't like you very much." She said honestly.

"At least your honest. Listen, you don't know me. You can't say you don't like me. I have done nothing to set a bad first impression to you have I? I don't think so. I have been anything but rude to you and your just being a sour girl." I said with equal honesty.

With one last glare, Rogue got up and stormed out of the room. I looked at Bobby.

"I'm sorry but she was being a bitch. I'm not one to succumb to that sort of treatment." I said to him.

"Yeah, no problem. She can be like that sometimes and I understand why you stood your ground like that. She just likes to mark territory where she shouldn't, you know? I'll see you around Noktu- Nok-. Can I call you Shadow? It's easier." He said as he got up to leave.

"Yeah, I guess. Now, you should stop talking to me before she comes back and pokes me to death." I said referring to her power. And with a chuckle, Bobby left the room.

"I can't believe you called Rogue a bitch." Logan said with a smirk on his face.

I smirked as well. "It's unlike me to be like that but when another girl treats me like that, I just snap. It's one of my instincts." I said returning to my sweet tone of voice.

"I'm off to check on things with the Professor. Jean, are you coming?" Storm said as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah sure." Jean followed her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Nokturna." They called out behind them as Jean shut the door.

I looked around and realized I was left with all men. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...I'm off to fix my bike. I fell behind already. I better go tell Storm to call off the rain. It was nice meeting you Shadow. I'll see you around." He said as he took three long strides towards the door. He stopped at the open door and looked back at Logan. "You owe me a new rear-view mirror, Logan. Just saying." And with that he left.

"I aint givin him anything." Logan mumbled.

"If you broke it, den it vould be the right ding to do to buy him a new rear-view mirror, Logan." Kurt said.

"Ah shut it Mister Goody two shoes. It wasn't on purpose anyway. The bike fell on it's own. It wasn't my fault." He mumbled.

"Logan, you know it vas you. It's just a zimple rear-view mirror. It's not going to kill you. Just get it over vith." Kurt said casually.

"I said shut it, Elf." He growled.

"I vas just trying to help you. Besides, you took his motorcycle vithout his permission. He deserves a new mirror from you." He said slightly smugly.

"I borrowed it without permission. I got it back didn't I? He didn't mind." Logan said.

"But he blew his top vhen he saw de mirror vas gone and de paint vas scradched. De least you can do is gife him de mirror. Just a simple mirror for a friend. Vhat's de problem vith dat?" Kurt said back.

"This is the longest conversation I have had with you and it's an argument and your accent is getting on my nerves." He said clearly annoyed.

"It's a one sited argument. I'm just telling you dat it vould be nice to do him the favor. And as for my accent, I can't help you vith dat. Es sei denn Sie mich auf Deutsch sprechen wünschen. So kümmern Sie nicht um meinen Akzent, wenn ich Englisch spreche." He said smugly.

"What the hell did you just say?" Logan asked his voice sounding like a threat.

"Unless you vant me to speak in German. Dat vay you vill not mind my accent vhen I speak English." Kurt translated. "You just lofe to pick a fight don't you?" He asked as he disappeared with a bamf. Then he reappeared at one of the book shelves.

"I'm not picking a fight. I'm out of here before you provoke me to punch your sorry blue face." He said as he began to storm out of the room.

"Sorry? For vhat? I dink you should go. I don't vant to ruin de lounge room, de professor vouldn't be too happy about it. And he vould know it vas you. Your de short tempered one. I'm calm and collected. I vouldn't lose control over zumding zo zilly like you hafe." Kurt said as he skimmed a book.

Logan walked up to Kurt and was about to grab him but Kurt was gone and Logan was left grabbing at the black smoke.

"Like I said, de professor vouldn't be happy to see his lounge a mess because you vere trying to catch me. Go valk it off." Kurt said. I looked around to try and find him. I saw him on a wall, looking back at Logan.

"I don't wanna 'valk it off'." Logan said, mocking Kurt's accent.

"Den do vhat you vill. Just try and calm dovn." Kurt said as he teleported back to the couch, landing upside-down.

With that said, Logan stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Kurt teleported into an upright position in the couch and he had a victorious grin on his face.

"Is it always like that between you two?" I asked curiously.

Kurt flinched at the sound of my voice. He placed a hand over his heart and let out a breath.

"I had forgotten you vere dere. I'm sorry. Dat vas unlike me. Logan is like dat most of de time. He is easy to agitate and I find it amusing to do so. I guess you could say dat it isn't a zurprise for Logan and I to bicker like dat. Ve hafe nefer got to fight but he has tried to hurt me. Oder dan dat, I am not like dat unless I am pulling a prank on someone. My teleportation makes startling people much more fun." He said sheepishly.

"I know what you mean." I said with a smile.

"Back in de circus, vhen I vas first de Incredible Nightcrawler, I vas an acrobat and dat also helps during my joking spree. I am considered a Jokester here." He said with a toothy smile.

"You were in the circus? I've heard the expression of running away with the circus but you really did that? You were a circus freak?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Ja. I vas fery popular vhen I vas preforming but vhen I came off, people vere scared of me. I pitied dem really. I hafe alvays said, people vill nefer know beyond vhat dey see vith deir own two eyes. Vith me, dey saw a performer and a devil. But vhat vas I to do? I loved my job." He said as he looked around aimlessly.

"Wow. That's in interesting life. I'm sure there is much...action, in your life." I said as I looked at him.

"Ja. You hafe no idea." He said as he returned my gaze.

"Those scars. What are they?" I asked as I moved closer to see the strange patterns on his indigo fur.

"Dey are self-inflicted. One for efery sin I hafe committed. I hafe many of dem." He said as he traces one of the scars.

"Are you into masochism?" I asked slightly shocked and worried.

"Vhat? Nein! I simply do it as a punishment from God. It makes me feel better in a way." He said.

"In a sick way!" I replied. "But I guess I'll respect your religious views." I said more calm. "As a Catholic, I respect that." I said as I reached for my rosary around my ankle.

"Cadolic? You are Cadolic as vell? Small vorld!" He said happily.

"Yes, I'm Catholic. I'm not a religious freak but I believe in miracles and that He keeps an eye for me and helps when I need Him to guide me through tough times." I said.

"Hm." He answered simply.

I fiddled with my glasses and realized they had a smudge. I removed them to clean the lens'. I looked around in the light, back to my blindness. I felt at ease for some reason. I looked over at Kurt and I gasped.

"Vhat? Vhat's vrong?" He asked alarmed by my sudden gasp.

"I can see you. I mean, not see you like, hey it's Kurt, but I can see you. Your figure. Because of the color of your skin! I have never been able to see anyone in daylight! I have always been too blind." I said shocked and excitedly.

"You seem fery excited by dis." He said.

"I am!" I said enthusiastically. "Can you walk somewhere to find out if I can see you? Or teleport. Which ever you like." I asked in my sweetest most convincing voice.

"It vould be my honor." He said and then, Bamf!

I looked around the room and searched for the dark figure. I saw something that caught my eye in the back wall of the large room. I got up and walked slowly over to it. I reached out to touch it. It felt like fabric.

Bamf! "Dat's a curtain, liebe." I heard him say from behind me. Bamf!

"Liebe? Doesn't that mean Love?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Ja." He replied simply. I tried to follow his voice but I crashed into something. Something hard. I extended my arms and felt a shelf or something along those lines.

Kurt chuckled and I turned to where the sound came from. Bamf! I closed my eyes and concentrated. I listened for any sound from him, a distinctive smell, a presence other than my own, a change in the wind inside the room. Then I heard some noise coming from where I had first assumed he was. I slowly turned towards it. I sniffed the air and it smelled like old books and good cologne. I walked towards it with my hand outstretched. Then I felt something fuzzy.

"Kurt?" I called out softly.

"Ja." Bamf!

My hand hit the wall where he once was. "Now just stand somewhere and don't teleport away. I want to see if I can see you." I said as I turned around.

Bamf! "Verstanden." He said. _((Understood))_

"Oh, wait, teleport somewhere once more. I heard your voice and I can already tell where you are. Don't make too much noise." I said as I covered my ears with my hands. Silence. I removed my hands and looked around. After scanning the room about 7 times, I saw a dark figure in a corner. I walked towards it with my arms and hands outstretched. Then, I felt something like fabric.

"Hmm." I said as I moved my hand along the figure. Lower and lower and then, I felt his hand snatch mine.

"Dat is low enough, liebe. It is me. You hafe found me. Glückwünsche." He said slightly awkwardly. _((Congratulations))_

I felt my cheeks light up and I looked away. "Danke, Kurt." I mumbled. _((Thank you))_

"You know, you unterstand German fery vell. And you speak it too?" He asked as I looked back up at him.

"I can understand it perfectly because my father was German and speaking to him so much all the time, caused me to learn a little. Not a big deal." I replied with a sad smile. "My mother was Latin. I learned to speak Spanish as a young child because my mother only spoke Spanish. My mother understood German but couldn't speak it and vise-versa with my father. I learned how to speak English throughout the 9 years I lived alone. I lost the accent of German and Latin mixed a while ago. It still troubles me at times. I learned all three languages but English has been the major in my life." I said freely to him.

"Interesting." He said. "So if I vere to say zomeding like 'Ich erwartete Sie nicht, Deutsches zu sprechen. Wir haben so viele Sachen gemeinsam' vhat vould you say if you unterstood?" He asked. _((I did not expect you to speak German. We have so many things in common))_

I smirked. "I would have agreed that we do in fact have a lot of things in common and that a lot of people don't expect me to speak German." I said smugly. "Ich denke, dass wir entlang gerade Geldstrafe erhalten werden. Ich mag Sie. Sie sind sehr nett und lustig." I said rather slowly, trying to get the words right. _((I think we are going to get along just fine. I like you. You are very nice and funny.))_

He smiled a toothy smile. "Ich mag Sie außerdem. Wir sind nahe Freunde, Recht? Ich hoffe so. Ihr eine sehr viel versprechende und schöne junge Frau. Ich würde geehrt, um mich anzurufen Ihren Freund." He said slowly so I could understand him well. _((I like you as well. We will be close friends, right? I hope so. Your a very promising and beautiful young woman. I would be honored to call myself your friend.))_

I blushed at that and I smiled sheepishly. He smiled genuinely and he was not even moved by his heartfelt words. "Danke, Kurt. I'm flattered." I said.

He chuckled and I felt pressure on my hand. That was when I realized he still held my hands up in between us. His hands were warm compared to my always-cold hands. It was strange to feel only three fingers and I smiled to myself. I wish I could see the sight.

"The glasses the professor gave me are wonderful but..." I started. He remained silent, waiting for me to continue. "...they make me insecure. They cut off my natural senses that I'm so used to feeling. I love being able to see in daylight now but...then again, not being able to see human's terrified expressions helped me get through life. I like my blindness. I just don't like crashing into things very much and I am improving my senses to detect something when it's there. I'm like a bat or something. A bat named Nokturna." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Vell den, don't use dem. Use dem vhen you see, I mean, sense dat it is necessary to use dem. Just keep dem at hand is all I am saying." He said.

I nodded. "Maybe if I follow you around, I wouldn't be so lost all the time now." I said jokingly.

"I vouldn't mind much. I just neet to stop teleporting." He said politely.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly do that to you. I would be a burden." I said, shaking my head side to side.

"Vell, I can always 'port' vith you." He said.

"You can do that?" I asked curiously.

He didn't respond. And my face twisted.

"Oh, Verzeihen Sie mir. I vas nodding. Yes, I can." He said sheepishly. _((Forgive me))_

"Are you willing to do that?" I asked.

"I don't see vhy not. I don't do much around here and I love to help." He said.

"How does it work? Does it hurt you or I? Does it wear you out? Are we in any kind of danger?" I asked him.

"Nein." Bamf!

I looked around and I could recognize the room as my own. I could see better now that I had the curtains shut tight and the sun had gone down a little. Then it hit me. My stomach grumbled and growled lightly.

Bamf!

"Kurt?" I called out, searching for the blue mutant.

Bamf! He rematerialized right in front of me and I jumped back a foot or two.

"Verzeihen Sie mir, again. I hope you like Mini-Vheats. It's all I could find in de kitchen." He said as he handed me the bowl of cereal.

"Danke." I said as I began to wolf the cereal down.

"Your Velcome." He said as he turned to scan my room. "Ve had been in de Lounge for 6 hours. It's 4 in de afternoon. Ve spent a lot of time talking in dere." He said, his back turned to me.

I walked to my bed and sat down. "Yeah." I said with a mouth full of cereal. "It was worth every second. It was true pleasure having met you, Kurt." I said as I wiped the milk running down my chin.

"Selben hier." He said as he walked over to me. _((Same here))_

He stopped right in front of me and I looked up to him as I placed my cereal bowl on the night table.

"Is everything alright, Kurt?" I asked as I stood up in front of him.

He looked down at me since he held a good 5 inches over me. "Ja. Eferytding is fine. I vas just...looking." He said with a soft smile.

"Looking? At what?" I asked curiously.

"You. At your face, your markings and simply you. I hadn't really looked at you. In de darkness, you are wirklich schön." You said as he moved my bangs from my face.

I blushed. "Kurt, I-" I stopped and looked into his eyes. I was captivated and they seemed painfully familiar. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. "It was you. It was you, Kurt." I whispered in shock.

"Vhat are you talking about? You look as if you hafe seen a ghost." He said worriedly.

I took a step back to look at him. "Last night, I had a nightmare..." I started.

"A nightmare?" He asked curiously.

I nodded. "I was trapped in a bright room, alone. I was useless with my blindness. I couldn't do anything but cry. The seconds felt like years..." I told him as I stared into his glowing yellow eyes. "...Then, something intruded the eternal light. I tried to escape from it but he wrapped it's arms around me and I was no longer in the bright, lonely room. I was somewhere dark. I couldn't see either way. But then I saw something in the darkness..." I said. I walked up to him, leaving only a mere foot of distance between ourselves. "...Something that pierced right through the darkness for me to see. I couldn't touch him before he disappeared." I finished.

Kurt looked down at me, confused.

I placed my hand on the side of his face gently and smiled softly. "The thing I had seen were eyes. The eyes of the person that had saved me from the light. Glowing yellow eyes." I said.

His eyes widened.

"Those eyes were yours, Kurt. I don't know how or why but...you were in my dream last night and you freed me from the blindness I was trapped in by the light. I know for sure it was you. It couldn't have been anyone else." I said as I turned my back to him.

"I don't understand. How could it be? I can't believe it!" He whispered, bewildered.

"I don't understand either, Kurt. But it happened. Before I even met you...you were the darkness of my eyes." I said. I turned back to him. "Danke, Kurt." I said as I hugged him suddenly.

"I-" He began to protest but then, he returned the hug and rested his cheek on my head. He inhaled my scent slowly and shut his eyes.

"Anything for you, liebe. No matter vhat, I'll alvays be dere to help you." He whispered into my hair. "I promise." He said.

I hugged him tighter.

"Danke für Sein die Schwärzung meiner Augen. Danke für Einsparung ich, für das Annehmen ich und für die Umfassung ich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Sie getan haben würde. Sie sind aller, den ich sehen kann und das ist alles ich benötige. Ich weiß, dass ich zu Vorwärts sein kann, aber alles geschah, also fasten Sie und ich Sie in meinem Leben, Kurt benötige." I said as I buried my face into his chest. _((Thank you for being the darkness of my eyes. Thank you for saving me, for accepting me and for embracing me. I do not know what I would have done without you. You are all I can see and that is all I need. I know I may be being too forward but everything happened so fast and I need you in my life, Kurt.))_

Kurt exhaled deeply and remained silent.

_I screwed up big time..._ I thought.

"I hafe never felt like dis before. I had harbored feelings for two oder vomen. One, I held dear to me like I do my Lord. The oder, I vas attracted to emotionally. The first, I vould hafe done anyding for her but, sadly it vas never meant to be for us to live happy lifes togeder. The second, the feelings vere never strong enough. Now, as I hafe been able to forget her vith time, my vounds are healed and I hafe been alloved to meet you by de Lord. De moment you entered through de door, my heart began to pound in my chest. It felt like it vanted to rip out of my body and leap into your hands. I could not explain the feeling den, but now, I can say dat it's because I care for you." He said as he rocked us from side to side.

"I don't know what heavenly spirit did this but, he did a great job at setting the bonds. It feels like I've known you forever. I don't want it to be true but in such short time, I already can't imagine myself apart from you." I said as tears fell from my eyes. I sniffled.

Kurt placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away to look at my face.

"Vhy are you crying, liebe?" He asked as he wiped my tears away.

"I don't know. I just feel so overpowered by all of this. I dreamed about you before I even knew you existed, I can see you in my blindness, I feel like I've known you all my life...Do you suppose that it's..." I trailed off before I said something I would regret.

"Destiny? I suppose it's possible. Everything dat has happened doesn't profe it vrong. And...I feel de same vay." He said, finishing my sentence.

Another tear escaped my eye and then his tail came up and swiped it away gently. I smiled softly. His tail stroked my face softly and my eyes closed themselves in pure bliss. I took advantage of my own prehensile tail and wrapped it around one of his hands. I moved him towards my bed and made his sit by me.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to him.

"About vhat?" He asked curiously.

"Kurt, right now this is wonderful but tomorrow might be different. I don't know what we're feeling. What if everything is awkward? Certainly everyone won't be expecting such a close relationship between us so soon. It'll be strange to say the least. I don't want to ruin your life." I said seriously.

"Ruin my life? Nokturna, I don't think it is possible for you to do such a thing. Eferyone else has noding to do vith us. Vhatever happens depends on you and I. Not dem. I don't knov vhat ve are feeling eider but I knov for certain dat I only care vhat you dink. Not dem." He said softly.

I chuckled to myself but my body shook and gave me away.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Never in a million years would I have pictured something like this. Much less with a handsome blue mutant that is utterly perfect in my blind eyes." I said with a smile.

He flashed a toothy smile and sported a kind chuckle. "Dat did not make much sense." He said teasingly.

"You know what I was trying to say. As long as you know what I meant. It's like saying 'in the darkness without light'. Or something like that." I said with a giggle.

He chuckled again. "I just remembered a song I heard not too long ago. I vas passing by a room and I heard it and it caught my attention. It suits de moment." He said.

"Can you sing it to me?" I asked as I leaned into him.

"Me? Sing? Nein. I cannot. It is not humanly possible!" He said.

"That's alright. Your not human. Your a mutant. Go on, sing." I said.

"Alright, but tease me, and you vill be alone before you know it." He said and then he began to sing.

_I closed both locks below the window,_

_I closed both blinds and turned away,_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple,_

_Sometimes good-byes the only way._

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you,_

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you._

_Pink cards and flowers on your window,_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay,_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple,_

_Sometimes good-byes the only way._

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you,_

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you._

"That was beautiful." I said with a dreamy sigh.

"Beautiful? I hafe a horrible singing voice and I vas fighting vith my accent." He said.

"To me it sounded beautiful. It's a wonderful song. You were right. It was a 'good moment' song." I said.

"Sure, vhatefer you say, liebe." He said as he rolled his glowing golden eyes.

"Hey, you want to do something fun tomorrow?" I said excitedly.

"Vhat do you propose ve do?" He asked as he wrapped his tail around my waist casually. My placed my tail along his as I blushed.

"A prank. I think we should try and spook them." I said mischievously.

"Keep talking. Get into de details." He said interested.

"I think we should sneak around our friends and let them see us in a..." I trailed off as my whole face burned in embarrassment. "...promising position, and then before they could get their brains functioning you port us out, leaving them baffled. Then, when they see us again, we'll be casual if not strangers and when they ask, we can act shocked and slightly offended or look at them as if they were insane." I said.

Kurt laughed out. "Dat is brilliant! Messing vith their heads! Vhy hadn't I dought of dat before?" He said.

"Because you didn't have me." I said, I rubbed my tail against his dramatically and I looked at him slightly lustfully.

"Yeah, dat vill vork for tomorrow. As for now, stop teasing and safe it for tomorrow." He said in a husky whisper. That sent shivers down my spine quite literally because he noticed and smirked a toothy smirk.

"Same goes to you Mr. Wagner." I said jokingly.

"I hafe a feeling tomorrow is going to be fun." He said.

"As do I." I said with a devious smile. "Speaking of which, what time is it?" I asked as I showed him my watch.

"My Lord, it's 7 in de afternoon. Ve hafe been here for 3 hours. I think it's time ve parted for a vhile. To valk, think, shower, eat. Don't you think?" He said as he got up and stretched.

"That sounds wonderful." I said as I got up and stretched as well.

Kurt walked over to the night table and grabbed the bowl of cereal. Bamf!

I sighed and a smile crept up on my face. "Nightcrawler..." I whispered to myself with a giggle.

I walked over to my closet and looked for something to sleep in. I chose some shorts and a spaghetti top. I picked up my hair brush and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Once I entered the bathroom I remembered my razor so I went into my room to grab it. I went back into the bathroom. Of course I didn't bother to switch the lights on and I quickly stripped from my clothes and entered the tub. I let the hot water run on my pale skin for a while. Then, I took the razor and began to work. When I made sure I hadn't missed a spot, I quickly washed my hair and then body and out I went. I untangled my hair and then got dressed. I slipped my boots back on and came out of the shower. I placed my brush on the drawer and automatically put on my liner. I had been about 30 minutes in the shower and my stomach howled. I grabbed my glasses and put them on and I practically danced my way down to the kitchen. I opened the door and I went straight to the fridge. I looked around and found nothing appealing.

"I need meat in my system." I mumbled to myself.

"Move you little carnivore."

I lifted my head and bumped it with the fridge. I pulled my head out and rubbed it as I looked towards the voice.

"Logan, I think you meant, excuse me." I said.

"Will you get outta the way if I say yes?" He asked as he walked up to the fridge, causing me to move. "I think there's some chicken in here. Wanna sandwich? That's what I'm havin'." He offered as he took out the food.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said as I sat at the counter as he prepared the sandwiches.

"Where were you all day? I didn't see you anywhere." He asked.

"I uh- I was sleeping. I fell asleep because I'm still not used to the time change. I won't be for a while. I got up a while ago to take a shower and get some food." I said. For a lie, it was believable.

"I don't think I can believe that. Kurt told me the same thing. He told me he was tired and took a nap and he ended up 'recovering lost sleep' and he slept almost all day." He said as he handed me my sandwich and sat across from me.

"That makes sense, I hadn't seen him since he left the lounge this morning." I said casually.

"Hm." He said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

I took to eating my chicken sandwich quietly. Once I finished I looked up to see that Logan had finished too. I got up and grabbed our plates and walked towards the sink.

"Did you get Scott the rear-view mirror?" I asked as I began to wash the dishes.

"What's with you people and the damn mirror?" He asked annoyed.

"What's with you and not wanting to get him one? You took his bike without permission, you messed it up, you probably bought it back without gas and yet you won't be civil enough to at least get him the mirror? Not even if he has saved your ass you would get him that. And I'm sure he has." I said.

I heard him growl. "Alright I'll get him the goddamned mirror! Just get off my back!" He barked.

I smiled. "Good." I said simply. I finished washing the dishes and turned to face Logan. "So, you and Storm, huh?" I said teasingly.

"Not again! Me and Storm have nothing but a friendship going on! Period." He said angrily clenching his fists.

I raised my arms defensively. "Fine, fine. Alright Logan, whatever floats your boat. I'm not one to be saying much. I'm the newbie after all." I said sheepishly.

"That's right!" He said victoriously.

"But I don't see why not try, I mean, as long as everyone is badgering you about it, might as well go for it, right?" I said.

"Wrong." He said gruffly.

"Sha la la la la la my oh my...You wanna kiss de girl!" I mocked.

"I'm sure that's not even right." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure too but still, it got on your nerves and that's what I was going for." I teased.

"Stop it." He snapped and stormed out of the room.

"Dang, I didn't want it to get personal!" I called after him.

I sighed and left the kitchen to wander around for a bit. Not an hour passed when I bumped into the person I least wanted to ruin my mood.

"Watch it, Batty!" Rogue snapped angrily. "Can't you see I'm walkin' here? Oh right! You can't!" She teased.

"Batty? Is that all you got, Leech?" I snapped back angrily. "I don't need your lame insults. I'm in a good mood right now." I said as I brushed by her. She grabbed my wrist. "What?" I snapped as I turned to glare at her.

"I don't know what your planning but nothin' is gonna change so you can cut the good girl shit." Rogue threatened.

"What's your deal, Leech? I'm not planning anything! I don't want anything to change and I'm not a threat to you!" I practically shouted. I snatched my arm back and stormed off only to run head first into someone, crashing into the ground with the person.

"Oh, I didn't see you. Sorry." He apologized and bought me up to my feet.

I looked up and saw blue, crystal clear eyes. "Oh, Bobby. I should've been watching where I was going. Sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

I heard the Leech growl from behind me and next thing I knew, everything went black.

_**Long chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had left this on stand by and forgot about it! I added a little to it and I hope you liked it. I'm giving it a whole new twist in the next chapter including the fact that it will be in a general POV and stuff. I'm sorry about the late update guys!**_

_***virtual cookies***_


	3. Blind fury

_**A/N: Hey guys, first off, please forgive me for taking so long to update this story, I kind of...never mind that, I'm back now! Okay so, breaking news, new idea for this story but I will make it fit in with the rest of the story. Changes POV to a general POV, easier for me. Man, this is going to take longer than I thought. Alright, I've changed a few things in my writing habits therefore, my chapters will be MUCH shorter but updates will be more frequent. By that, I mean that there will most probably be two chapters per update. Yeah, things have changed from here on, so if you haven't re-read the story, don't even bother, it's taking a whole 360* spin! I hope you catch on very quickly for the sake of things! Thanks for sticking around this long and bearing with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated! REALLY!**_

As soon as Nokturna woke up, she was seeing red. She tried to control her furious breathing to no avail. She sat up in her bed abruptly and all of her blood seemed to rush into her brain. She closed her eyes and groaned while clutching at her throbbing skull.

"I zink you shouldn't mofe around so much right now..." A voice said from the corner of her room.

Nokturna glanced at that direction and Kurt walked out slowly into the light.

_**A/N: For the sake of everything, I'm calling her Shadow. Like Bobby said, it's easier. By the way, I'm winging Kurt's accent now. I forgot how it was exactly over time...sorry guys, I really am!**_

He walked across the room and shut the curtains tightly. He flicked the light switch with his tail and the room was pitch black.

"Thanks, Kurt." Shadow said as she stumbled out of her bed and headed for the door.

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked worriedly. "De professor said to keep you in bed until you recofered." He said as he blocked her path at the door.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm just headed down to find some aspirin for this headache. I'll be right back, promise." She said as she slid past him. She looked down the hallway and then turned back to Kurt with a confused expression. "It's dark out. How long have I been out?" She asked curiously.

"28 hours, liebe. You see, Rog-"

"Yeah I know what happened." She snapped as she stormed down the hallway. She managed to find the staircase and without thinking it through, she climbed onto the railing and began to slide down.

She held herself steadily as she slid down. Then, she realized something she should have thought of before. She can't see where it stopped because the lights were too bright lighting the staircase. Just as the thought passed by, she was flying in the air, across the room. To her surprise something broke her fall. She squinted her eyes and then gasped. Next thing she heard was metal against wood. She got onto her hands and knees in a split second to lift her weight off of her victim.

"The fuck? I'll strip your skin of-" He began to threaten angrily under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm truly and really, absolutely sorry, Logan!" She cried out frantically.

Logan looked into the darkness and saw who it was. His anger began to vaporize _very slowly_. He sheathed his claws and lifted himself off the floor with his arms so he was leaning his weight on them as his legs were pinned by the blind mutant that was flush pressed against him.

"What the hell are you doin'?" He hissed angrily. "You know what? I don't care. Just get off me." He snapped in annoyance.

Shadow blushed and scrambled to her feet and outstretched her hand to help the wolverine up. He grunted and helped himself to his feet. Shadow followed him with her eyes as he towered over her by a good 5 inches or more.

"What the hell are you doin' down here now? Aren't you supposed to be sleepin'? You shouldn't be up, trust me I've been through that and it isn't very fun. I have healin' powers and it still hurt like a bitch, you must feel like shit, go back to bed." He ranted seriously.

Two cables made contact in Shadow's head, her jaw clenched and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah, sure. I was going to get some aspirin for the slitting headache actually. Then, back to bed for me. Sorry again for the assault!" Shadow yelled back as she ran off towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and searched for anyone. Glad to see there was no one, she set out to look for a certain leech. She stormed around silently and ran across her in the lounge and she was talking to Bobby, snuggled up in the couch happily.

Shadow decided to make a dramatic entrance so she slammed the door open and position herself with a furious posture. She glared at Rogue and at Rogue only. She ignored the confused looking Bobby entirely.

"What are you lookin' at, Batty? Whaddya want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rogue asked innocently.

Shadow scoffed in her usual unladylike fashion and rolled her eyes. "The innocent card has been played one too many times, _Leech._ You know what's going on here." She hissed coldly.

This time it was Rogue's turn to scoff. "Can't you get over it already? It wasn't that big of a deal. The fact your parents kicked you out is a way bigger deal than this. They wouldn't have left you if you didn't look like a freak. But I guess that's what make you, you." Rogue said cockily.

Bobby shot her an icy glare and she just shrugged casually. Shadow's heart clenched in her chest and she fought back her tears. She knew that Rogue saw her memories, her past and she knew every little thing.

"Rogue, what's your deal? What has gotten into you?" Bobby asked her seriously with concern laced in his voice.

She just shrugged again. A vicious growl ripped from Shadow's chest, causing the couple to jump in their seats. They gasped at the sight before them. Shadow was crouched over, ready to pounce. Her sharp teeth were bared and her claws were ready for the attack at her sides. Her snout like nose was scrunched up and her lips twitched hungrily. Her eyes were glazed with blind anger. Her tail dashed around like a wildcat's would when their out hunting.

The couple was frozen in place as they stared at the girl before them.

Outside, Logan could sense the conflict and he could smell all kinds of emotions and nerves. He didn't like the fact one of those scents belonged to Rogue. Something was seriously going down and it was about to get messy. Then, as if on cue, something spiked up in the air that made the hair on the back of his neck rise up. He tossed his cigar into the damp floor and sprinted inside, creating all kinds of noise thus waking some people up. Before he knew it, he had Scott and Hank by his sides looking worried as well. His jaw clenched as some students peeked through their doors. Thankfully, Storm and Jean rushed by them to take care of the curious children.

When they reached the lounge, their jaws wanted to drop. The room was trashed everywhere. The couches were tattered and ripped, the curtains had claw marks, there were books scattered everywhere, the tables were tipped over, there was smoke rising here and there and there were puddles in other places.

At the moment, Bobby had his arms outstretched as ice came out onto the cause of the mess. Logan looked behind him and saw Rogue frozen against the wall, struggling to get free. Her expression was furious but not as furious as Shadow's. Bobby was half way through freezing Shadow's body into a statue, keeping her in place. Shadow snapped her mouth and growled as she shook her body, trying to escape the subzero prison. Bobby glanced at the men that gaped at the scene before them and then glared at them.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me!" Bobby snapped.

The men snapped out of their daze and rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Hank asked as he hopped over the books and puddles.

"Long stories short," Bobby began to say as he struggled to keep his arms up. "Shadow is pissed at Rogue and then when she popped in here, Rogue said all of the wrong things, and then there's a cat fight going on!" Bobby explained frantically.

"I said nothin' but the truth!" Rogue snapped. "Why should I keep the truth from her and make her life a story book? So it can come crashin' down afterward? Nuh-uh!"

Shadow roared and launched herself forward. Bobby had no choice but to jump out of the way. Shadow came crashing down into the ground, causing the ice to shatter everywhere. She got up hastily and was about to cross the room towards Rogue. Before Logan could, Hank grabbed her from behind in his big arms and held her firmly. Her small frame shook violently as she tried to escape his grip on her. He pinned her arms to her sides and lifted her off the ground. Think of it as a huge bear hug that was slowly taking the breath from your lungs the more you struggled.

Scott rushed to grab her kicking legs only to get kicked right in the face, knocking his glasses right off. For a split second, a small ray flew across the room and shattered the ice that constricted Rogue before he shut his eyes.

Logan jumped over the couch that was knocked over and grabbed his glasses. He shoved them on Scott's face and as he did so, Hank released a hair raising roar. The three men snapped their attention at the blue man and their eyes bulged out of their skulls.

Shadow has her teeth deep in Hank's arm, holding on tightly. In that moment was when Scott and Logan noticed the blood dripping from her forehead and down her cheek. Logan snapped his attention towards Rogue that was shivering on the floor where she had fallen. He scanned her body and saw a scratch across her arm and cheek. Not too deep but painful nonetheless.

Then he heard more noise coming from behind him.

"Logan! Watch out!" Scott yelled from the ground where he examined Hank's arm.

He took on a fighting stance as Shadow ran right towards his. He was trying to get to Rogue. His claws itched to extend themselves but he knew he shouldn't hurt her. Then again, his need to protect Rogue and his animalistic side were taking over.

Shadow pounced onto him and clawed his neck. Logan had moved back in time to lessen the damage. She tried to run towards Rogue but Logan grabbed her ankles causing him to flip over from his back, to his stomach as she crashed face first into the floor.

She growled and snatched one of her legs from his grip that had loosened the second he flipped over. She used that leg and kicked him right in the temple. Unfortunately for him, her combat boots were steel-toed. His face twisted in pain as she kicked her way out of his grip. She sprang to her feet only to be caught by Hank once more.

Logan pulled himself to his feet and shook his head as his body healed quickly. He flexed his shoulders and cracked his neck as he walked over towards Rogue. Just as he reached over to touch her, Shadow sprang onto his back and dug her claws into his skin to she wouldn't fall off. Logan grunted and began to shake her off.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Logan growled, not really expecting an answer.

"This happens when she can't control her emotions. It isn't her, it's more of a wild side that take over, kind of like your wolverine, Logan!" Rogue said over the noise that came from the fight.

"How do you know that?" Hank asked from the other side of the room.

"I zapped her..."

"You what? Why would you do that, Rogue?" Scott asked from beside Hank.

"I dunno! I wasn't thinking! It just happened and I-"

"You could have hurt her badly, or worse, killed her, Rogue." Hank lectured.

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry!" She wailed frantically as Logan flipped Shadow over, slamming her on the floor. She growled.

"What the hell will calm her the fuck down?" Logan said as he pinned her down.

"I dunno! I didn't see that in her memories...I only tapped her." Rogue explained sheepishly.

Hank rushed over and helped Logan pin her down. She struggled like a trapped animal that was terrified and furious. Logan let a growl of his own escape out of frustration and that seemed to get her attention. Hank noticed this and let a growl of his own rumble deep in his chest. Shadow flinched away from him in fear. This time Logan was able to notice.

"What the hell was that?" He asked Hank.

"I don't know." He answered surprised. "But it seems like she reacts to the growling like any other animal would. She's scared of it...of us." He said thoughtfully.

Logan growled again experimentally and Shadow snapped at him angrily, almost defensively.

"Scott, get Bobby and Rogue out of here and cleaned up, I think we're onto something here." Logan ordered.

"There's no way I'm leaving you two here with tha-"

"I said get the fuck out, Scott! Now!" Logan growled.

Scott hesitated for a second and then waited for the couple to exit the room, him following after quickly and shutting the door behind him.

Hank and Logan pushed Shadow against the nearest wall and kept her pinned there. She had her eyes closed and she shook around frantically.

"Beast, hold her face in place...I don't think she has the slightest clue of who or what the hell she's fighting." Logan ordered.

Hank took her head into one of his large hands and moved it so it was facing forward. Although it sounds like that, he was being as gentle as he could manage under the circumstances. She struggled to get her head free but failed so she opened her eyes and they landed on the couch that was behind the men.

"Shadow. Hey, look at me. Snap out of it!" Logan said as he tightened his grip on her wrist. She kept her glare on the couch but she jerked her arm away from him but to no avail, she was still trapped.

Logan looked over at Hank, looking for answers. He just shrugged helplessly.

"Try growling, Logan. Maybe she will look at you." Hank said over her loud growls. Suddenly, her body started to fight again. He used his foot to grab her ankles and pin them against the floor wear they were crouched.

Logan fixed his eyes on her face and tried to growl but it came out strained and forced, fake. "I can't." He snapped.

"Logan, out of the many things you can do, growling is certainly one of them." Hank said.

Logan tried again but it wasn't normal. He tried again with the same result. He tried again. This one got her attention as her arm jerked around again. He growled in frustration and she snapped her gaze towards him. Her eyes were big as the moon. She searched his face curiously as if she was seeing him for the first time. Then, she put her attention on Hank. As soon as her eyes set on him, she began to struggle again. This time, she wasn't growling, just trying to escape. Her eyes darted frantically from the two men as she arched her body this way and that, trying to free herself.

"Hey, look. It's me Logan. That's Hank. Snap outta it, Shadow!" He snapped angrily.

"Logan, if she is anything like a animal, I don't think you should be yelling. It frightens her. And if this is what I think, being a female between bigger males, she's trying to protect herself. She may think we're protecting territory or something." Hank said thoughtfully.

Then, they heard an all familiar sound. A particular Bamf sound to be exact. They looked back and saw Kurt running over to them.

"Scott told me vhat has happened...more or less. Vhat's vrong vith her? Vell, explain later, is dere anyzing I can do to help?" Kurt asked as he examined his friend.

Hank explained what he had been thinking and Kurt realized there wasn't anything he could do to help in that department. He just returned the stare she gave him. It was cold and filled with fear but he returned it with warmth and sympathy.

"Liebe, please, snap out of it. You're not in danger here." Kurt cooed at her despite the glare Logan was giving him.

Shadow blinked at him and she stopped struggling for a moment to just stare at him. Kurt continued to coo things at her and she lessened her struggling more and more. Soon enough, she sat still, almost frozen and just glared at Kurt.

"Do you zink I scare her now?" Kurt asked referring to his appearance.

"Trust me, if she were scared of you right now, we'd be recipients of an angry animal. Since you have got here, she's been more calm to say the least." Hank said.

"When will this blow over?" Logan groaned. "My legs are starting to cramp up here!"

As if on cue, she started to struggle again, she caught them off guard and managed to escape their grip. She wasted no time to leap up and run towards the exit. Kurt appeared over her and tackled her with the impulse of his decent from the portal he just came from.

Hank and Logan re-pinned her to the ground. There, Kurt noticed that she somehow found a way to bite his arm. He ignored it for now and went over to her. He tried talking to her but her just struggled against them. If anyone came in now, they'd say she's having a seizure.

Time passed and finally, her eyes began to droop. She couldn't fight it off anymore. Unconsciousness was going to consume her any second now. Just as predicted, her eyes drifted shut as she glanced over at Logan and he had a relieved expression on his masculine face.


	4. Please forgive me but AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone... I bear horrible news but first...

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME...or at least don't kill me!

Here goes everything...

I'm giving the story a horrible twist! The story is still going to be good but...

I know you guys picked this story so you can read Nightcrawler goodness but I decided to mix it up and make it a Logan thing...

There will be Kurt fluffiness, I promise! I really do mean it. Please don't kill me!

Just stick around and let the current push you along, you won't regret it! I'm sorry about changing the couple thing...it just happened like that...

Tell you what, I'm just going to spill it all. I'm _thinking_ about having Shadow have a special bond with all of them...including Beast (but not Scott...sorry girls). Just see it like that, a new story! Please bear with me a little longer, it'll make me really happy!

I know you guys are already pissed because it took me so long to update and again, I'm asking for your forgiveness! Or at least spare my life!

Thank you so much for reading this far!

Love, Shadow! (I truly had no intentions of naming her after myself, honestly I just noticed that! Should I change her name again? I will if you want me to. To make up for what has happened! =DDD)


	5. Catching the runaway

_**A/N: You all know the drill. Read and review, let me know what you think :)**_

Shadow pet her new companion as she gazed up at the stars as she remembered the night she left the mansion. She knew that Kurt had seen her, and up until now, one month later, she still doesn't know why he let her go.

Throughout the time, Shadow met her new companion, Nebula, a black and blue wolf. Nebula wasn't your ordinary wolf but she needed time to let Shadow know this. Several weeks later, Nebula decided it was finally time.

_Nebula trudged up towards Shadow and whimpered._

"_What is it, girl? Did you find something?"_

_Nebula shook her head. Now, Shadow knew Nebula was smarter than any other wolf she'd encountered but something about her made her seem more human than animal. Nebula licked Shadow's cheek and then revealed herself. Slowly, she straightened up, her limbs became longer and her paws morphed into hands and feet. Her fur seemed to move it's way up to her head making her hair which was very long. Her ears were on the top of her head and her tail swished lazily behind her. Her small nails were pointed as well as her incisors._

"_Oh my God..." Shadow gaped at her. She was in shock. "You're a mutant too? I would have never guessed! This is so exciting! Can you understand me?" She ranted her questions._

"_Of course I can. I've been dying to ask you quite a few things." Nebula said happily._

"_Well, only if I can ask you some things as well."_

"_It would only be fair." She smiled._

_Hours passed as the two females asked each other questions. So far, Nebula knew Shadow's background like the back of her hand. How she was left an orphan at the age of 12, how she fended on for herself for 9 years, how she found Xavier's school, the people she met, the incident and how she felt about things, more or less. Nebula told Shadow about how she was an orphan since she could remember. She was abandoned here in the woods and was left to battle her mutation alone. Life had been hard for her to adapt into the wildlife. She had taught herself to fight off the animals, hunt for food by following her natural instincts as a wolf, how to find shelter, how to communicate with the animals and how to take care of her more human needs._

"_You are amazing, Shadow." Nebula gushed._

"_Me? How about you? You've had a harder life since you were practically born!"_

"_Yes, but I can control my powers, you can't." She said cautiously._

_Shadow scoffed. It was a start, she hadn't attacked her. It was a beginning of a new friendship._

**:Meanwhile at Xavier's Mansion:**

Since the night Shadow had left the mansion, Kurt waits every night on his balcony. Waiting for his best friend to emerge from the woods surrounding the mansion. He was worried about her. For three weeks he had been out in the woods searching for her but to no avail. Charles had convinced Logan to go out and try to trace her scent. There were small trails but nothing strong enough.

To tell the truth, everything had been more tense since she had left. Kurt was depressed, Rogue was paranoid that she would come back, Bobby was worried about his girlfriend, Charles was having trouble tracking her down and all in all, Logan could care less right now.

Kurt finally had enough. He pushed his nerves back and stormed down into the mansion's garage. Logan was currently working on a motorcycle with his usual cigar in his mouth. Kurt searched around and just as expected, he spotted Scott digging through the tool box.

Without turning back, Logan snapped at him. "What do you want?" He asked, already annoyed.

"It has been too long. Nokturna has been gone for more dan a month nov." He said, worry evident in his voice.

Logan got up and wiped his greasy hands with a rag. He fixed a glare at the blue man. "Yeah, so? She can handle it out there." He shrugged.

"I am vorried about her, Logan. Please search for her. Vhat if she is in grave danger? Ve can help her." Kurt pleaded.

"Listen you blue fur ball, I already searched for her. She covered up her scent pretty damn well. I can't track her down. What else do you want me to do?" He snapped. He glared at his raised hand. "Don't answer that."

"Just try once more, please. I don't vant her out zere alone any longer. I miss her." Kurt said, almost a whisper.

"Come on, flea bag! Have a heart. What do you have to lose?" Scott joined in.

"Time." Logan snapped. "I'm not goin' to search for her. Get that into your thick skulls." Everyone remained silent and Logan couldn't take it any longer as their gazes were silent pleas. "Goddammit, fine I'll go! I'll be back by tomorrow." He stormed out.

"Vait! You're going out alone?" Kurt called after him.

Logan didn't respond as he threw his leather jacket over his shoulders. He trudged into the woods and instantly, her scent hit his nostrils, she was near by. Logan started to sprint after the trail she left behind. After what seemed like forever, he finally ran into a clearing with burnt firewood in the middle. She couldn't be far. He turned to start running the other way but he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Logan?" She called out in disbelief. Thankfully it was dark out and she could see him clearly.

Logan turned back abruptly and came face to face with her. "Hey. What are you doin' out here all alone?"

"Why are _you_ out here?" She asked suspiciously. "Were you out looking for me?" She mocked.

He scoffed. "Of course not! I just prefer to piss in the woods, you know?" He mocked back.

She smiled. She opened her mouth to ask him something else but was rudely interrupted.

"Oh, who's this? What's your name? Are you from the mansion Shadow talks about? Oh! I bet you're that Logan guy! Tall, dark and hairy!" Nebula gushed.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Shadow and smirked. "Tall, dark and hairy?" He asked skeptically.

Shadow hid her blush and growled at Nebula to shut up.

"Yeah, I'm Logan. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nebula! I'm 15 and I can morph into a wolf. I was lef-"

"Yeah, save it." He ignored her. "Hey, Izzy, Kurt is worried sick about ya. Why don't you come back? Come to think about it, why'd you leave?"

Nebula could feel the tension in the air and she cleared her throat. "Well... I'll be gone if you need me!" She scurried off into the trees and left the two alone.

Logan fixed his gaze on her intently, signaling that he was still waiting for an answer. Shadow sighed.

"I left because... I left because I was causing too much trouble. I didn't want what happened in the lounge to happen again. I mean, I hurt you and Kurt and I had no control over it. Besides, I can't be near that leech. She makes me unstable." She explained as she picked up some wood and tossed it into the pile that was recently discovered.

"Well..." Logan said awkwardly. "We can work somethin' out. Don't we always? Besides, I found you and I sure as hell ain't lettin' you get away so I can have that blue pain in the ass on my back for the rest of his life."

"Logan...I belong her-"

"Don't dump that horse shit on me. I'm more animal than you can ever be! If anything, I belong here. You belong back at the mansion with me!"

She looked at him in shock but it only lasted a second before he corrected himself.

"Us. You belong at the mansion with us." He sighed in defeat. "Look, I came out here looking for you. I found you and now your coming back to the mansion. Everyone has me sick and tired with asking me to search for you! I'm not letting you be stupid. Come on." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. She jerked her arm away from him but his grip was much too strong.

"Logan! I can't leave! I can't leave Nebula here alone and I can't take her from her home. We belong here."

"Are you kidding me? I've been dying to escape the woods and explore new places! It'll be great! Oh, please, Shadow!" Nebula jumped off from a tree and landed on her feet. She immediately gave Shadow a puppy-dog face.

"Yeah, come on, Izzy! The mankind of Logan depends on it!" Logan wailed sarcastically.

"Nebula, you know you aren't built to live in a house let alone a mansion filled with mutants." Shadow tried to convince her. Sadly, Nebula was just as headstrong as Logan.

Nebula looked thoughtful for a moment and then her face lit up. "When we met, you said you ran into the woods that surrounded that mansion, right? I can move up there. That way I'll be close but still in the woods. I've never left the center of the woods! Please, Shadow, for me?" She begged.

"No." Shadow said sternly.

"For me?" Logan tried.

Shadow's demeanor fell completely. Not only was it completely unexpected, she didn't know she would melt at the fake sweetness in his voice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Nebula asked excitedly.

"Don't give her options." Logan said as he moved towards Shadow. "Come on, Izzy!" He grunted as he threw her over his shoulder. "We're goin' home."


	6. Break Up

_**A/N: Forgive me for taking so long to update! I have a bit too much on my plate, I'm trying to update a few at least by a chapter or two so you know it hasn't been abandoned! I haven't received any reviews in so long but I'll continue it for those who have reviewed. Please, if you read this, leave me a review because I don't really open mail that says added as favorite or subscriptions. Please, just do that one simple thing so that I can continue to write chapters. Thanks for sticking by everyone.**_

_**Let's see where this chapter takes us, I have no idea what's going to happen :D**_

* * *

><p>Scott put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, trying to comfort the man that was wrenching his tail in his hands nervously. "They have to be alright, Kurt, don't worry." He said.<p>

Kurt looked at him and frowned, "Scott, it haz been tvo hours and dey are not back." He said.

Hank sighed sadly. Kurt was worried sick about them. All of them were but Kurt even more. From the beginning he saw the connection between the two so he didn't find his behavior strange. "The forest is a very large place, Kurt, and Logan can go only so fast. He said he will be back tomorrow and I'm sure he will." He said.

Scott smiled, "Just relax, everything will be-"

"Look!" Kurt said, jumping to his feet from the bench they were on. "I can't believe it is dem! It is her!" He said so happily. He wasted no time and teleported to them, hugging her immediately. "Vhat is vrong vith you! You hafe had me so vorried! I dought you'd nefer come back!" He said, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Vhere did you go? Are you hurt? Vhy-" He choked. Shadow's heart stopped for a second and she could only hug him tighter.

Logan rolled his eyes and walked away for a nice shower. Shadow whispered into his ear, "I was afraid I'd cause more trouble like I had a month ago so to avoid it, I thought it was best to leave. I didn't think it through, I'm so sorry." She said.

He pulled away, "You are forgifen, I vas just so vorried about you." He said. "Please, nefer do it again or I vill go insane." He said, hugging her one more time.

"I can't promise it but I promise I'll try my best." She said just as Hank and Scott walked up to them. She smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry about what happened a month ago-"

Scott laughed and pulled her in for a hug, "Trust me, we've been through worse." He said as he let her go. She looked over at Hank who was looking at her with an awkward smile. She scrunched her face up in worry.

"How's your arm?" She asked. He held it out for her and it was completely gone, just a small scar under the fur.

"It's been a month, it's completely fine." He said politely. She sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. It was too quick for him to react and he just blinked a few times.

"I'm still sorry guys... How's Rogue?" She asked awkwardly.

Scott sighed, "Since you left? Better than ever. I don't know what got into that girl. I'm not accusing you or suspicious but," He put his hands into his pockets, "you didn't do or say anything to her to upset her, did you?" He asked simply, no signs of suspicion or anything.

She frowned and sighed, "No. I swear I did _nothing _to that psycho. I don't want any problems here, you have to believe me. She was the one that attacked me, Bobby knows that!" She said in exhasperation.

Scott held his arms up in surrender, "Alright, alright, calm down! I was just making sure. We believe you. Don't we, guys?" He asked as he looked at his mutant partners. They nodded enthusiastically with smiles. She still felt strange but decided to believe them.

"It's a bit chilly outside. Shall we?" Hank said, leading the way into the mansion. They then noticed that it was a bit chilly and they followed after him.

Shadow suddenly felt a presence other than theirs. She stopped slightly and listened carefully but she heard nothing. But she smelled something, that's for sure. She didn't know what but it was familiar. She stopped walking all together and called the guys who stopped and turned back to her.

"Um, I'm actually pretty hot. I think I'll stick around a while longer. I'll be inside in a few minutes. I promise." She said that last part mostly to Kurt who looked worried. He worried she'd run off again. He wanted to protest but before he could, Hank and Scott dragged him inside.

Shadow turned around searched for the person that was watching them. She strained her eyes against the light from the bright lamp posts that lit the garden. "Hello?" She called out.

"How'd you know I was around?" The person, a man, asked.

Shadow scoffed, "Advanced sense of smell. You're surprisingly quiet, Bobby." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. He walked out from under the light and walked up to her with a sheepish smile.

"Practice." He said simply. "I'm glad you're back." He said.

Shadow looked around with a smile, "Feels good to be back. I think I left a bit too soon but... I don't regret it." She giggled and he gave her a curious look but she ignored it. "So how's your crazy girlfriend?" She asked.

"Rogue? She's not my girlfriend anymore." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Shadow's eyes threatened to pop out of her skill, "What? Why? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Bobby shrugged and looked at the ground, "I told her we needed time apart. At least so she could stop being crazy." He said.

"How did she take it?" She asked curiously.

"She flipped." He said, nodding at the memory. "She said it was all your fault..." He admitted.

Shadow felt the blood drain from her face and her knees buckled. Luckily Bobby caught her and held her steady, "Whoa, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"She's gonna kill me!" She said in panic, grabbing Bobby by the collar of his shirt and shaking him. "I'm gonna have to leave again, Bobby! Someone is gonna die here!" She said frantically.

"Relax, it was just the first thing to come to her mind. She's calmed down now, I wouldn't worry." He said, putting her on her feet again. "Maybe you should avoid her though." He said quietly at the end.

"I try! She just picks the fights with me!" She said, pulling at her hair.

Bobby shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure nothing will happen." He said, patting her shoulder.

"Bobby, this is serious! You saw what happened last time! Maybe next time we won't be so lucky." She said. "I have to go." She said frantically as she started walking away quickly. Bobby's eyes widened for a second and grabbed her by the waist, keeping her in place.

"If you leave, we'll have bigger problems than Rogue. Please don't make me get the guys." He groaned as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Shadow sighed, "Bobby, I'm doing this for everyone's sake. Let me go." She said.

"Not gonna happen. Come on." He said as he lifted her off the ground and carried her to the door. He set her down and sighed, "You go on ahead, I can't let anyone seeing us coming in together. You know, for now." He said, giving her a playful wink and then walking away.

"This isn't a game, Bobby." She mumbled before turning the knob and opening the big doors. She sighed at the bright lights that hit her face all of a sudden. She was so tired. "Hello?" She called out, hoping there was someone around to help her get around. She waited a minute but no one answered. She sighed and felt around for the wall. She kept along the wall until she made it to the kitchen which she memorized to be the second door on the right side in the right corridor.

She switched off the lights and sighed in relief until, "Da hell? Can't you see I'm in here?" She sighed as she recognized that voice immediately.

"No, Logan. I can't see you in here." She said in a bored tone as she pulled up a seat in across from him on the island counter.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he took another bite from his food.

"Nothing." She said, letting her head fall on the counter top.

"Nothing? Alright then." He said, continuing to eat his food.

"Rogue is gonna kill me." She said moments after.

"There's the answer I was looking for. Why?" He asked, his interest slightly peaked.

"Don't you know? Bobby and Rogue broke up." She said, lifting her head from the table.

"I'm not into that gossiping thing." He said, waving his hand around lazily.

"Bobby told me she said it was my fault. Someone is going to get hurt..." She said before slamming her head down again.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I remember him tellin' me somethin' about that." He said with his mouth full. He swallowed and drank some soda before speaking again. "I think she's fine now, it's been a month." He said.

"How is it you guys take these things so lightly? This is serious, Logan." She said.

"I'm serious when I tell you you shouldn't worry. There she comes now." He said, turning around and getting up to wash the dishes.

She smelled her coming down the hall too. She considered getting up and leaving but she wasn't a coward. Besides, it was already too late. "What's she doing back?" She asked frozen at the door.

"I bought 'er back." Logan said, his back turned to them. The aura in the room spiked so dramatically, he got goosebumps. Rogue couldn't hate her that much, could she?

"Why?" She shouted, "We don't need her here, Logan." She said angrily.

He turned and leaned on the sink, "No. _You_ don't need her here. What's your problem, Rogue? Tell me nothing and we'll have a problem." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rogue growled, she knew she couldn't disobey the guy, he'd go angry dad on her. She sighed, "I don't trust her. You saw what happened a mon-"

"You caused that. If anything, she shouldn't trust you." He cut her off. "From what I know, she's done nothing to you, Rogue." He said. "Now really. What's your problem?" He asked with such a serious tone, the girls got chills.

Rogue groaned, "I don't know! I just don't trust her!"

"You don't have to go attacking me!" Shadow spoke up, already boiling with anger.

Rogue opened her mouth to shout back but Logan pointed out. "Rogue, shut up. You and I will talk later. Come on, Shadow, I'll take your blind ass up to your room." He said, dragging her outside.

"I'd like to sink my teeth into her neck but her blood might poison me. That bitch." She mumbled angrily.

"I dunno what's her problem but she really, really doesn't like you." He said.

"Yeah, no shit." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I've done nothing-"

"I know, I know. Just forget about it, I'll handle it." He said.

"You will? Thanks!" She said with a sigh of relief.

"Whatever. I'm getting tired of this shit anyway." He said, opening the door for her. "Go." He said, shoving her inside and closing the door.

She was a bit confused but shrugged it off, "It's Logan." She said simply before falling into her bed and practically passing out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was a bit strange but I think it wasn't THAT bad. Thanks for reading and R&R please! I hope I get lots of reviews 'cause I depend on them to update! :)**_


	7. Mystery

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any members of the official X-Men. I only own Isabelle/Shadow/Nokturna/Izzy, Nebula and Morgan (I should really just leave Shadow's name at one or two. Should I drop Nokturna? Does anyone like Isabelle as her name? I don't know. Drop your opinions in a review!)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Isabelle."<em>

_Isabelle looked around curiously, searching for the person who called out her name. It was early morning and she was in the middle of a busy park. Leaves fell everywhere, it was probably fall time. Her vision was a bit blurry, there was a slight fog rolling in._

"_Isabelle!" Someone called out again. This time she recognized the voice as female. She turned and spotted a person under a large tree. It barely had any leaves, they were all scattered on the ground in a mixture or orange, yellow and red._

_Isabelle found herself walking up the little hill toward the person. Once she was close enough she recognized her as one of her old childhood friends. She had a bright smile on her face. Isabelle couldn't help but return the smile._

"_Morgan?" Isabelle asked curiously. Her friends' features were blurry, almost as if they were censored. Her eyes, her mouth. Blurry. She also noticed that she looked as she had before... so many years ago._

"_How have you been, Belle?" She asked. Her voice echoed in Isabelle's head. She sounded so far away._

"_I've been doing fine." She answered._

"_It's so nice to see you. You look beautiful." Morgan said. Again the words echoed._

"_Beautiful?" Isabelle repeated, her voice cracking. She looked down at her clawed hands sadly. "What?" She gasped. Her claws were gone. Replaced by normal fingernails. She brought her hands up to her mutated face. She felt a nose. She felt normal ears. She ran her tongue over her teeth. They were normal. "I'm beautiful?" She breathed, tears springing into her eyes. She looked at her arms. There were no markings. No scars, no black markings. She also noticed that was no longer twenty one. She was once again a nine year old._

"_You have always been beautiful. Even since I met you, until now." Morgan beamed._

"_But... you've been dead for twelve years, Morgan." She sobbed. She remembers that day perfectly. She came down with a cold that soon enough took her life. Morgan had been her best friend. Sometimes Isabelle wondered if, even after her mutation, she'd still be her best friend._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Morgan asked, clearly alarmed by Isabelle's words._

_Isabelle blinked back more tears as she watched her friend. She didn't need to be able to see her face. She could remember her blue eyes and thin pink lips perfectly._

"_Morgan?" Isabelle called out suddenly when her friend started backing away, as if she were afraid. "What's wrong, Morgan?" She asked, trying to reach out to her. Her hand went right through her arm._

"_What's happening to you!?" Morgan sobbed._

"_What? What's happening!?" Isabelle panicked. Then she felt it all over again. The pain. Of everything. She knew exactly what was happening. She let her head fall, looking at her arms that now felt numb along with the rest of her. The black markings were there. The claws. The teeth. She was changing._

"_No! No!" Isabelle cried. "No, why!? Please, no!" She begged. She fell to her knees and watched as everything around her started to disappear, being replaced by total white nothingness. "No, not again... I don't want to become a monster again..." She cried softly._

* * *

><p>Shadow gasped and sat up in bed. It was dark around her. She looked at her arms. There were the markings. It was all just a bad dream.<p>

"Why?" She burst into sobs. She put her face into her hands as she quietly cried. "Why? Why can't I just be normal?" She whispered between sobs. "I'm a hideous monster." She hissed. "I'm a freak. An outcast. I'm not... beautiful." She shut her hands into fists against her eyes as she remembered her dream and how wonderful she had felt at that moment when she wasn't a monster. An animal.

She lifted her head and gazed ahead into the mirror. Her hideous face. Her markings. Her teeth. Her hair. Her... tail. What woman has a tail?

"AH!" She screamed, grabbing her alarm clock and throwing it across he room at the mirror. It shattered, leaving many small reflections of herself.

She took deep breaths and pulled herself out of bed. She pulled on her furry boots and walked out of her room, not bothering to shut her door. She felt her lungs contract, more sobs threatening to escape. She covered her mouth and nearly ran downstairs. She flew down the empty halls and went straight to the front doors. She opened them and walked out, barely closing them after.

She shut her eyes tight, more tears streaming down her face. A sob escaped and it shook her body violently. "Stop. Stop crying!" She screamed at herself through sobs. She fell to her knees in the center of the garden maze, not being able to control her emotions. "Stop... crying." She told herself.

She took deep breaths for well over twenty minutes. Halfway through she had started crying again but she stopped herself. She bit down on her tongue and took long breaths through her nose. She didn't close her eyes. She kept them open and she looked around at the rose bushes that surrounded her instead.

She stopped crying but she still wanted to. She just wanted to cry and cry and hate herself. But she knew she couldn't. It was pointless. This isn't the first time she breaks down over this. She knew she could pull herself together. But this time it felt so much worse. Her crying was so much more... meaningful. She cried hard this time.

She breathed out through her mouth and it came out shaky and ragged. She sighed as she finally started to calm down. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She shook her head and laid down on the damp ground in efforts to stop the world from spinning and her brain from buzzing. She shut her eyes tightly but kept her mind clear of any thoughts. She hugged herself into a small ball. A small, weak little ball. She felt so numb. So tired.

She heard a familiar sound. A comforting sound. She smiled. Weakly but she smiled. Shadow pushed herself onto her hands and knees and then slowly to her feet. She followed the sounds in a daze. As she walked, she pulled off her boots and left them behind, enjoying the feel of cold grass between her toes. She didn't look back for any reason. Didn't look up either. Just stared at her feet as they dragged over the dew covered grass as she absentmindedly found her way out of the maze... and into the forest.

She kept walking. And walking. Just staring at the ground, not thinking. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. That seemed to jolt her thoughts. She lifted her head and took in the sight of trees going all around. Her eyes landed on the reason she was even here.

"Thank you, Nebula." She whispered. She sighed and sank to the floor, crossing her legs. Nebula whimpered as she had when she found her best friend and walked over, carefully crawling into Shadow's legs and curling up. "I'm fine, don't worry. I just had a break down, you know how it is." She said with a weak laugh. She started to stroke Nebula's fur soothingly. She didn't know if it soothed her or herself.

Nebula nudged her best friend in the side with her nose. Shadow looked down and was caught in those expressive eyes. She sighed, knowing she was asking what was really wrong. Shadow didn't know if she should tell her. She didn't know if the young mutant would understand. She felt a nudge again. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I wish..." She started. She looked away and stared at the ground. "I wish I wasn't... this." She said with a hiss at the end. "An animal. A freak." She said as she ghosted her trembling hands over her face. "I wish I could be like every other girl my age." She whispered. "I'm just a hideous... thing."

Nebula whimpered. Times before Shadow broke down about her appearance. Nebula has come to understand just how much she hates it. She didn't like leaving Shadow alone at these times. The first time it happened... the woman tried to... Oh God. Nebula brushed the memories away quickly before the images of Shadow trying to hang herself from a tree came back to haunt her.

She knew there was nothing she could tell Shadow to make her feel better. She had tried. She could just comfort her and keep her safe from herself. She knew it would blow over eventually and she would push the feelings away until the next time. Until then she would be normal.

Nebula crawled out from her best friend's lap and transformed. She brushed her clothe-like fur and stretched. Shadow just watched the teenager in awe. Her transformation still amazed her, no matter how many times she sees her do it.

"So that guy, Logan-"

"Don't start, Neb." Shadow warned with a wary scoff.

"He seems interesting." Nebula continued as if Shadow hadn't spoken a word. "He's a lot cuter than I had imagined." She added playfully.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Hey, hey! He's too old for you, Nebula." Shadow pointed out sternly. "_Way _too old for you." She added.

"You told me about that aging thing. He's only really that old on the inside. On the outside he's, what? T-"

"_Still _too old for you." Shadow hissed. "Forget it, Nebula, it's not happening."

Nebula smirked, "Oh come on! You know I age in dog years! By the time I'm seventeen I'll look your age." She teased.

Shadow paled, "Nebula!" She groaned.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You called dibs." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No I didn't, Nebula." Shadow growled, scowling at Nebula. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh! What about the ice guy? You said he's pretty young too!" Nebula said excitedly.

"Bobby? No way! His girlfriend is a psycho." Shadow said darkly.

Nebula tensed, mentally beating herself up for even bringing that up. She chuckled nervously, "H-How's your friend? The crawler dude." She asked, hoping to change the subject.

Shadow was pulled away from her evil thoughts. She smiled softly, "He's really glad I'm back." She said. "He was so worried."

"He seems really nice." Nebula said, finally sitting down across from Shadow. "Did you ever miss anyone while you were with me?" Nebula asked out of the blue.

"Sometimes." She admitted. She wouldn't let Nebula know how miserable she was at times. She really missed them during that month. "I missed Kurt the most. Sometimes I missed Hank and his sweet awkwardness. I missed Scott's jokes and Jean's caring nature. I missed the professor and the feeling of safety and acceptance he gave off..." She trailed off, thinking of all of them. She could already miss them.

"What was that?" Nebula gasped, jumping to her feet. She crouched down and transformed, taking a fighting position. Shadow scrambled to her feet and also took a fighting stance.

"What is it, Nebula?" Shadow whispered, listening in carefully. Then she heard it. Leaves being crushed under feet. "Wait here." She ordered before silently going in the direction of the sounds. She sniffed the air and it was familiar but at the same time, she couldn't even begin to place a finger on it.

She followed the sounds to her left, going deeper into the forest. She climbed a tree in hopes of getting a glimpse of whatever was lurking around. Once she got to the top, she looked around. Who could it be?

In the distance she caught sight of something bright. She squinted her eyes against it to try and see past it but it was too painful for her eyes. She shut them and jumped off the tree, landing firmly on the ground. She could still see the light shining somewhat so she decided to follow it. As she got closer, the trees started to part to make some sort of a clearing. She gasped as she laid eyes on a building. Some sort of a shack.

"What is this?" She whispered in awe. She crouched down as far as she could when she heard the footsteps from before. "So this is where you live?" She wondered quietly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked. She was determined to find out.

Just then, something came out into the clearing. It was a person, she could tell by it's shape. A very large person, very bulky. She couldn't well see, it was holding a flashlight to light it's way. The person walked up to the door and leaned down, putting something on the ground so it could look for the keys. Shadow narrowed her eyes and whatever it was looked like a crate kind of basket. She strained her eyes more and noticed test tubes full of blue... something. Some kind of liquid.

"That must be what I smelled earlier!" She gasped as it came together. She bit her tongue, hoping she wasn't too loud. The person lifted it's head, probably to look around. It must have heard her. Shadow backed up slowly, trying to hide further into the forest without losing sight of the person. "Go inside." She cooed in a whisper. As if it had heard her, it stepped inside after picking up the crate filled with test tubes.

Shadow immediately sprang into action, running to the shack and pressing her back to the wall. She looked to her right, expecting to see a window but there wasn't one. She tilted her head in confusion and she stealthily made her way along the wall to the back wall of the shack. She hissed when there was no window. She was becoming impatient already as she turned the corner for the next wall.

Suddenly she was blinded and she was frozen like a deer caught in headlights. She gasped and fell back in shock, staring toward the source of the light that blinded her in horror. The person was standing there at the other corner of the shack. She felt her scream caught in her throat, she was too terrified to make a single move. She's been caught.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dum, dum, duuummmm! Shocked? Me too! Drama, a little bit of humor thanks to Nebula and suspense! Leave a review and find out what happens next!**_


	8. Mutating Mutants

Shadow tensed as the person came closer slowly, carefully. For some odd reason, Shadow was glued to the ground. Maybe it was the size of this guy, he's huge.

"I-I-I-" Shadow stuttered, her tongue a heavy heap in her mouth. She was so screwed.

All of a sudden, out of seemingly nowhere, something leaped out of the trees and landed between Shadow and the large person. Shadow quickly realized it was Nebula protecting her. Her teeth were bared and she looked feral.

"W-wait! Isabelle?" The person said. Nebula switched off the attack mode and was just overwhelmed with confusion.

Shadow tensed more if possible. The light switched off and Shadow hissed, the pain increasing briefly and then disappearing. She looked through squinted eyes at the person and her eyes widened in utter shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, holding out his hand for her so she could stand.

Shadow took his hand and she was yanked to her feet with little to no effort from him. "I could ask you the same question, _Hank_." She hissed. "You scared the crap outta me, you know!" She growled.

"And you didn't frighten me?" He countered, putting a hand against his chest and giving a relieved sigh.

"Cough it up, Hank. What are you doin' here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Is there a chance I could lie and you will go, leaving this alone?" He asked skeptically.

"Not a chance in hell, guy. Spit it out." She barked, going around him and walking to the shack's front entrance.

"No wait!" Hank hissed, following after her quickly.

Shadow opened the door and gasped. There were machines all around, test tubes all over the tables, liquid flowing through tubes, smoke rising from other contraptions.

"What is this?" Shadow whispered in shock.

"Just... something I've been working on. Nothing to make a big deal out of." He explained, walking past her and into the homemade lab.

"If you're sneaking out in the middle of the night and coming here to work on something; it's a big deal, Hank." Shadow said, walking in to snoop around. Whatever he was processing had a strong smell that made her nose sting. "What is it?"

"I-... I can't say." He mumbled, turning his back to her and marking some things on a clipboard.

Shadow slowly turned, looking all around the shack which was bigger on the inside than on the out. She noticed that the corner to the left, next to the door, was dimly lit and was trashed. She walked closer and her hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp.

Hank heard her and felt her tense so he turned to look at her worriedly. He sighed, knowing she was wondering what happened there. He quietly walked over and stood slightly behind her, "Just some failed attempts." He said softly.

"What are you doing, Hank?" She whispered, turning to face him with watery eyes. She had a basic idea. He was creating something and testing it on himself. The steel table had large claw marks and the wooden chair was smashed, there were broken syringes scattered all over the floor.

"Just a little experiment-"

"You're testing it on yourself?!" She snapped, tears falling from her eyes.

Hank tensed, not exactly sure why she was so upset and crying. He assumed she was worried. He reached out to touch her arm, trying to comfort her.

"I can't put anyone else in the risk-"

"You can't do this to yourself! You could... you could-" She choked on her tears and trailed off.

"Nothing will happen to me-"

"And what the hell is this, Hank?!" She said, whipping her arm back and pointing at the wrecked area.

"Just some harmless side effects. I'm perfectly fine-"

"You're insane!" She shouted angrily.

"Please calm down and..." He sighed heavily. He saw that the only was she'd calm down if is she understood his reasons and intentions. "...I'll explain." He said softly. "Promise you'll be calm." He said seriously as he walked her to another chair and sat her down carefully. "Promise." He said again after he didn't get response from her.

"I-I promise I'll try." She said between hiccups from crying.

Hank sighed and pulled up a chair to sit across from her. He figured it would be best to start by explaining his reasons to begin with the experiment.

"I... I don't like my appearance." He admitted, staring down at his big feet with hate. "My mutation is a hideous one and I hate it." He said through clenched teeth. "The scared looks I get from people, the rejection. I have to hide... I've had to hide all my life. What I wouldn't give to be able to walk amongst the humans. Be normal. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't dream about being like them..." He said, his voice void of emotion.

He nearly gasped when he felt Shadow touch his hand. He looked at it and then up at her. More tears left her eyes and she tightened her grip on his hand, "I understand." She whispered. She absentmindedly reached up to her face, running her hand down the mutated features. "I wish I could be like them. See like them. See all of the beautiful things the world has to offer." She choked out, fighting back the tears. "I want to feel beautiful. Normal." She sobbed.

Hank sighed, overwhelmed by the feeling he had. Isabelle understood what it felt like to feel unwanted and disgusting like he did. He reached out and patted her hand on his.

"Your formula... does it work?" She whispered, now looking into his brown eyes.

"I've been working on it for months now." He explained, "It works fine at first. I feel great. Then it goes haywire, altering everything and I'm back... to this." He said with disgust. "I've been working on it for the past few weeks, making changes and- Hey, don't touch that!" He shouted, pointing out behind Shadow.

Shadow turned quickly and face palmed, watching Nebula sniffing at the broken syringes. "Neb, wait outside." She said, sniffling her runny nose. Nebula harrumphed and walked out of the shack reluctantly.

Hank sighed, "As I was saying..." He started, "I've been making a few changes and hopefully it works. I was... going to try it tonight." He said carefully.

"Tonight? It should be working fine?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes... just like every other time I've tried it." He mumbled to himself.

"Aren't you worried something will go horribly wrong?" She whispered.

"What can be worse than staying looking like this?" He grumbled.

"Dying." She said.

"I doubt that's going to happen." He said confidently.

"You never know, Hank. Who would be here to help you? No one knows you're out here." She scolded.

"I'm quite certain that everything will be fine." He assured, turning around to prepare the syringe for the new formula. "I think it's time you left-"

"No way. I'm staying and that's final." She said sternly, her face dead serious.

"Final, huh? Well, what you're about to see is rather disturbing but do not worry. I will be fine, I promise." He said, walking over to his wreckage corner.

"And if something does go wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Hank shrugged, "Wait it out and hope I'll be alright by morning." He said and before she could protest, he injected the glowing blue formula into his arm. Hank started to take deep breaths and his eyes closed tightly.

Shadow tensed as she watched nervously, praying to whatever god that would listen that Hank would be alright. "Hank?" She called out in disbelief as she watched him start to change. "Hank." She whispered worriedly, watching his pained expression, her stomach twisted and ran around doing loopy flips. "Oh my..."

Hank hissed as something seemed to burn, smoke rising off his fur. Soon his fur started to fall off in clumps. His body jerked around ever so slightly and Shadow couldn't believe her eyes. He started to shrink, losing his body mass rapidly. Hank grunted, falling against the remains of the table.

"Hank?!" Shadow called out frantically. She didn't move, not know what would happen if she got too close to him like this. Taking by the wreckage area, whatever happened wasn't good.

Hank growled and his giant hands shrunk. Shadow cringed all over her seat, hearing the bones in his body all crack as they shifted and changed. He snarled, his teeth all shrinking into his mouth and losing their sharp points.

He fell forward, onto his hands and knees, his back arching in pain. Shadow put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in fear and worry.

Suddenly Hank went weak and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Hank!" Shadow gasped, abandoning her seat to run to him, kneeling down next to him. Without thinking, she carefully turned him over so he was facing the ceiling.

"Hank, are you okay? Talk to me, buddy." She whispered, her voice shaking, her eyes welling up.

Hank groaned heavily and tried to move his head. Shadow's breath caught in her throat and she frantically moved his now brown hair from over his eyes that were still closed. She observed him now. His skin was pale white and perfect, his lips rosy pink, his cheeks flushed. He had strong looking hands and despite him losing his mutant body mass, he was still beefy. Also, he looked no older than 22. He was... beautiful.

"Hank, talk to me." She whispered.

"This hurts." He groaned. Even his voice changed. It wasn't so intimidating. Just deep and masculine.

"I know it must hurt. Can you open your eyes for me, Hank?" She whispered softly.

"Think so." He breathed. His eyes fluttered open and his pupils adjusted to the lighting which was none. He could see anything but Shadow's outlined figure.

Shadow was breathless. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Truth be told, she hadn't seen many, but of those, Hank had breathtaking eyes.

"You're not changing." Shadow breathed through a relieved smile.

"I'm not." He agreed, also sounding relieved.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked, running her thumb over his smooth cheek.

"I feel fuzzy." He admitted. "But fine." He added.

"You're not fuzzy anymore, Hank." Shadow said with a giggle.

"Good." He said with a chuckle.

"Hank..." She said carefully.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"I need that formula." She said, standing to leave his side.

"No, no! We don't know the side effects yet, Isabelle. It's still very dangerous, it could be highly unstable." He warned, reaching out for her. Shadow hopped out of his reach and walked over to the table with the formula he had used.

"That didn't stop you, did it?" She said coldly.

"It's different with me! My mutation is stronger than yours and I've been through the process before and let me tell you, it's not fun." He warned.

"I don't care, Hank. I can handle it." She said.

"No, you can't! It could kill you, it's too potent." He growled.

"I'll add water." She hissed, putting water into a test tube with the formula with a dropper. She sucked the formula into the syringe and looked at the glowing liquid.

"That won't work. Please don't do this! This is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous would be not doing it. I'm sorry, Hank, but I'm doing this." She whispered.

"NO!" Hank said, jumping to his feet and stumbling to her, trying to snatch the syringe out of her hand.

"Hank, please! I want this as badly as you want it!" She begged, yanking it back towards her.

"This isn't safe for you, Isabelle." He snapped, yanking it away from her but she kept her grip.

"Hank!" She nearly screamed, pulling it back.

"You're gonna hurt someone with that!" Hank warned, trying to wiggle it out of her hold.

"Yeah, me!" She exclaimed. In a desperate act, she bought her arm up to the syringe and it stabbed her. Hank immediately let go, shocked at what she did. Shadow grinned and pushed the head, injecting the liquid into her veins.

"What have you done?" Hank whispered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Hank." She cried. "I just want to be normal!" She sobbed, falling to her knees.

"I don't have a serum to counter the formula! What if something goes wrong?!" He said frantically.

"Wait it out and hope I'll be alright by morning." She said with a weak smile. Hank was surprised she used his own words.

"How do you feel?" He asked quickly.

"Weird." She said, slightly swaying from side to side.

"That's normal, I guess." He mumbled. "Any pain?" He asked.

"Nah- Ah!" She grunted, doubling over and hugging herself.

"What do you feel?" He gasped, kneeling next to her, putting his hand on her back and shoulder for support.

"Pain!" She grunted.

"Specify please." He said, trying to be calm.

"Agh..." She groaned.

"Isabelle." He said, hoping she'd keep her consciousness. "Don't pass out, okay? You can't lose consciousness." He ordered.

"My head..." She mumbled, putting a hand against her temple.

Hank panicked, thinking that the formula was burning her brain cells and nerves away or the substance could be poisoning her blood or... he didn't know!

"I told you not to do it!" He scolded.

"Isn't... the time!" She said before screaming into her mouth.

"What's going on?!" Hank turned and panicked as a human-looking Nebula burst into the shack. "What did you do to her?!" She accused, running over and shoving him away from her, taking his place.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted, trying to get off the floor but his new body was still weak. "She did that to herself!" He barked angrily.

"What's happening to her? What happened to you?" She then asked.

"Well..."

"Agh!" Shadow grunted, going limp in Nebula's hold.

"Help her, genius!" Nebula wailed in panic.

"I can't! I told her that but she wouldn't listen!" He said, his face twisting with anger.

"Of course she didn't." Nebula mumbled with a growled. "Well, what's happening?" Nebula asked again.

"She's mutating." Hank said awkwardly. It was strange to say a mutant was mutating but that's what it is. The DNA sequence is changing.

"Mutating?" Nebula said skeptically. "That's not right."

"Look at me. Tell me I'm not physically mutated!" He said.

Nebula glared at him and remained quiet, knowing she lost that battle.

"How?" She then asked.

"I made a formula that-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Can you stop it?" She asked, holding her friend tightly as she grunted and growled in pain.

"No!" Shadow managed to say.

"What do you mean _no_? Shadow, you're-" Nebula tried reasoning.

"Fine." She said in a grunt.

"It's too late anyway." Hank said, climbing to his feet with the help of the table behind him.

Shadow swayed to the right and probably would have toppled over if Nebula wasn't holding her.

"Hank, my eyes burn." She said, her voice barely audible.

"The formula is quite possibly trying to correct that mutation." Hank said with a grunt, finally getting to his feet. He walked over to the lantern and switched it on, the flame lighting the small room.

Nebula carefully turned her over so she was facing the ceiling. She gasped, reeling away from her friend in fear. She was different. She had a human nose, her skin was clear of markings, her teeth weren't protruding from her mouth, her ears weren't pointed, no claws, no tail!

"Shadow?" Nebula called out carefully.

"Isabelle, are you alright? Talk to me." Hank said, carefully walking over to the two girls.

"Fine." She mumbled, trying to sit up. Nebula helped her sit up and held her in place. Shadow opened her eyes without thinking and hissed against the lighting but despite the sudden pain, she could see. "I can see." She breathed, "I can see!" She laughed.

"Incredible!" Hank said joyfully. "You can see fine?" He asked.

"Perfectly! I can see you," She pointed at him. "and I can see Nebula." She pointed at Nebula and grinned.

"Whoa, this is great!" Nebula gushed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Let's not get too excited. We don't know if she'll have any side effects yet." Hank warned, carefully watching Shadow.

"But you're fine." Shadow pointed out.

"For now. The effects will probably be different on us." He said.

"It's a miracle!" Nebula shouted happily.

"Noooooo. It's science." Hank corrected, leaning against the table.

"Ugh, whatever. She can see!" Nebula said, shaking her friend playfully.

"Feel any pain?" Hank asked, crossing his arms.

"Probably as much as you." She mumbled.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, quickly moving to stand. She didn't have nearly as much trouble as Hank did since her legs hadn't changed like his. Nebula steadied her and then she was standing on her own.

"You look amazing." Hank said, observing her carefully.

"Your not so bad yourself, Hank." Shadow teased, giving him a wink.

"N-No! I didn't mean it that way! I m-meant the transformation a-and..." He trailed off, looking away. The girls giggled and snickered.

"So... what now?" Shadow asked awkwardly.

"We could sleep on it, I guess. See what happens tomorrow." Hank said, not sure of what happens after the 'success'.

"We should get going then. Shall we?" She asked, walking to the door and waiting for him there. "You can walk, right?"

"Yes." He said. He switched everything off and then walked over to her, giving her a small smile.

"Wow, you have a nice smile. And did I mention your eyes are really gorgeous?" She said.

Hank rolled his eyes and chuckled, pushing her out the door and shutting the door. He locked it securely and turned around to face her. "Thanks." He breathed. "Let's go, the sun's about to rise." He said, leading the way back to the mansion.

Shadow walked behind him eagerly, butterflies racing all over her tummy. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she finally looked normal. Although she knew it was possible it wouldn't last until morning, she would enjoy the feeling every second it did last.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Did you all expect that? Admit it, it was very unexpected! Heheheh. So, what will happen when they arrive at the mansion? I don't know, don't look at me! Stay tuned and be ready for the next chapter! Hopefully it won't take as long to update like this one did, sorry about that by the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was interesting to write. Sorry for any mistakes, I know it could have probably been better.**_

_**Please review! Reviews make me happy and want to update sooner! You know, motivation. Let me know what you thought and such. Thanks in advance! Lots of love, Mutinous Pirate ;)**_


	9. Refrigerator Chicken

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit strange but I think they all are. A little OOC, hope you don't mind! A little fluff, a lot of teasing... well, you'll see.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men! I only own Shadow and Nebula and of course the plot is all mine! :)**_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

><p>Shadow awakened for a start. Her eyes fluttered open and she already felt every emotion possible crash on her, all before her eyes could even adjust. But they didn't. As always. Blindness. She sighed. But wait a minute.<p>

"Huh?" She gasped, jumping into a sitting position, looking around frantically. She looked at her alarm clock. "Four in the morning. It's four in the morning?" She grabbed her alarm clock and shook it, to see if it would change but it didn't. She smiled, "I've only been asleep for an hour? It's night still?" She asked the walls.

Shadow jumped to her feet and ran to the light switch, flicking it. She ignored the pain of the sudden bright light and blinked rapidly so her eyes would adjust. Her bed, the wardrobe, the vanity, the moonlight shining in through the windows.

She bit her lip and stood on her toes, clutching her pants tightly, "Ohh, Hank, you did it, you beautiful man!" She screamed quietly as she marched in place out of excitement. She gasped again and ran to the vanity, stopping abruptly before the mirror.

"Oh..." She whispered, frozen in place. Her eyes watered. Her lip trembled. She reached back and grabbed the waving tail behind her, pulling it forth, glaring at the spear head. "Oh." She hissed angrily, squeezing it with hate, as if trying to choke it. She clenched her other fist, feeling her claws dig into her marked skin. She bit her lip, keeping herself from sobbing. She hissed, her pointed teeth digging into her already scarred lip.

She released her tail and buried her face into her hands, letting herself cry quietly. "Huh?" She choked out. She removed her hands and blinked the tears away, leaning into the mirror desperately. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she should cry harder or laugh. Tentatively, she pulled her hand up to her face, gently touching her nose. Her human nose. "This stayed?" She giggled. "And I can see!" She hissed happily. "I can see." She repeated, trying to keep on the positives. "Hahaha, I can see!" She shouted happily. "Oops." She hissed, covering her mouth and quickly tip toeing into her bed.

She laid back and sighed happily, closing her eyes. 3, 2, 1, "Nope, can't sleep." She said and rolled out of bed, going to her wardrobe and pulling it open. "It's kinda hot... Wonder if this place gotta pool." She said with a little smirk on her face. "Hm... Wonder if I gotta swim suit." She mocked herself. She went to her vanity, pulling out one of the drawers. "Ah, here we are." She said, smiling as she pulled out the black two piece. "Good." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Shadow found the pool rather easily at the back of the mansion, a few minutes past the garden. She pulled her shirt and pants off and tossed them aside. She watched the water, sitting still and clear. Shadow glanced at the lights under the water, lighting the pool in a cool aqua blue.<p>

She walked to the stairs and without giving it much thought, stepped inside. The water wasn't cold to her relief. It was rather warm, just right. She walked the rest of the way in, diving in head first. She swam straight to the other side. When she emerged, she shivered at the slight breeze that had just passed. She giggled, running a hand through her hair to move it from her face.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Shadow gasped and sunk into the water, leaving only her head out as she searched for the voice. She couldn't see anyone around all around the pool. "Who's out there?" She asked carefully.

"Just me." The person said. Obviously a man. Obviously him.

Shadow sighed, closing her eyes and rolling them. "Do you always follow me around?" She asked teasingly.

"Do you always sneak out at late hours?" He teased back. He walked out from the shadows and stood at the edge of the pool with his hands in his pockets, a slight smirk on his face.

"I do actually." She said, swimming to the edge to meet him. She raised herself up and leaned on the ledge, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Why didn't you stop me, Logan?" She asked seriously.

He sighed, crouching down to be at more of an eye level, but avoided her questioning eyes. "Would you have stopped?" He answered with a question of his own.

"No." She whispered. She tilted her head, searching for his eyes.

He shrugged, glancing at her through the corner of his eyes. He almost laughed, "A nose? That's what you got?" He mocked.

"You should have seen me earlier." She teased with a smirk.

He broke out in a grin. It almost scared Shadow, seeing him smile. "I was followin' ya, remember?" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah." She hummed, smiling at him.

"You okay?" He asked, now serious.

"All things considered." She sighed, looking away from him sheepishly. "Have you checked on Hank?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"And?" She pressed on, looking at him for an answer.

"Still... normal." He said skeptically, not sure if that was the correct word.

"Normal? He didn't change back?" Shadow asked, her eyes wide.

"Not yet. He had a bigger dose though. Might be back to himself by mornin'." He explained.

"Oh..." Shadow whispered. She looked away and stared at a pebble near Logan's foot. "He won't be very happy..."

"I'll say." Logan agreed. "So... why the nose?" He asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Shadow gave a weak smile, "I dunno." She answered simply. She was still sentimental about the serum's failure. "I can see though, for now."

"Well, yeah. It's dark." Logan pointed out.

"No. I could see in the light too." She explained.

"Think it'll last?" Logan asked, sounding almost hopeful.

Shadow snickered, "Hope so." She raised her head and looked up at him. He was looking away, seeming to be lost in thought. She smiled, taking in his appearance. Being able to see was just enough. Being able to see him. Everything. "Why are you up anyway?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Logan glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and cracked a half smile. He shrugged, "Routine." He said simply.

"Since when is following girls around routine?" Shadow mocked, holding in her laughter.

Logan turned to face her with a glare, "That's not-" He sighed, thinking it would be pointless to argue with her about it. "Need to get some fresh air from time to time." He mumbled, looking back out toward the trees leading into the woods.

Shadow followed his gaze, "I know what you mean." She whispered. She had to fight the sudden urge to hop out and run out there.

"Well, I'm out." He grunted as he stood up, stretching his back a bit. "Comin'?" He asked, reaching his hand out for her.

"I think I'll stick around a while longer." She said.

"You'll catch a cold." He blurted out randomly.

Shadow was taken aback somewhat by his statement. "No, I'll just stay a minu-"

"Hypothermia." He insisted. He shook his arm slightly, waving his fingers.

Shadow scoffed in disbelief and rolled her eyes, unable to hide her toothy smile. She reached out and took his hand. Logan pulled her out of the water effortlessly.

"Thanks, Logan." She giggled. Mentally she was already grabbing her clothes and putting it on. Physically, she was still holding his hand, staring at him as he stared back. She couldn't look away. Not until he did. And he didn't. His gaze was strong and full of many emotions, she could see.

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat. He resisted the urge to squeeze her hand, as if reassuring her about something. He didn't know what exactly though. Her purple eyes bore into his dark ones. He wondered to this point, who would be the first to look away.

"We gonna be here all night?" He asked, not breaking their eye contact.

"Can we?" She almost whispered.

"You'll freeze." He said, breaking into a small smirk, his eyes sparkling.

"Alright, let's go then." Shadow said, finally taking her hand and picking up her clothes. She pulled her pants on and held onto her shirt, not wanting to soak it. "Come on." She said, turning to Logan who was still in the same place, his hand still extended.

"I think I'll just take a walk-"

"Oh no you don't." Shadow said, taking his arm and pulling him along.

Logan chuckled and let her pull him. He kept a foot of distance behind her, just looking around. "Have you thought about what you're gonna say when the others see ya tomorrow?" He asked after moments of silence.

"What you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, Shadow, you have a nose! It's a miracle!" He said, changing his voice into a high pitched cartoonish one. He waited for her answer but it never came. He scoffed, "You didn't think it through." He stated.

"I never do." She mumbled. "What am I gonna say?" She wondered frantically.

Logan shrugged, "I dunno. It's your problem." He answered her rhetorical question.

"I don't want Hank to get in trouble." She whispered, her grip tightening around Logan's wrist as she thought of what she could say.

"When they see a non-Beast Hank tomorrow, he'll have some explaining to do for himself. One way or another, he's fuc- screwed." He corrected himself at the end. Didn't seem like the time to swear.

"True..." She considered. "Well, Professor, there was this freak accident. A toxic bee stung me in the behind and I got a nose!" She acted out dramatically, faking an amazed tone.

Logan chuckled, "Relax, kid. Chuck is pretty understanding..." He tried to comfort her.

"You think he'll understand?" She asked hopefully.

"The hell he will! The man encourages mutants to embrace their mutations and to love themselves and shit. You tried to change yourself, Izzy. He's not gonna like it." Logan explained, not believing that Shadow actually thought he'd understand.

"Aw, shit!" She hissed, slapping her forehead.

Logan took that extra step to be next to her. He turned his head and looked at her with a serious expression on his face. Shadow noticed and looked at him, suddenly feeling small and defenseless under his firm stare. She could physically feel herself inching away from him. "I'm tellin' ya now; you're not runnin' away from this one. You're fightin' the battle this time." He said sternly.

Shadow winced at the tone in his voice and nodded before quickly looking away with a blush on her face. She felt like a six year old being scolded by her tough but protective father. A father she sometimes feels like kissing. That's just as wrong as her actual self wanting to kiss Logan. Her blush deepened as she tried to push the thoughts of her kissing Logan away.

Logan got a strange feeling all of a sudden. Like a wave of something just hit him full force. He could literally feel the feral side of him snapping for a second. It's like he was being called out to something, drawn to something strong. He took a deep breath but that didn't help. It was actually worse. He glanced at Shadow absentmindedly and was going to look away but there was something different.

"Maybe you should put your shirt on." He grumbled awkwardly.

Shadow swallowed the lump in her throat that formed from hearing his deep voice all of a sudden. She turned quickly to look at him and almost reeled back from the look he was giving her. It was intimidating but somehow comforting. She didn't understand exactly how that made any sense.

"Oh..." She said, looking down at the shirt in her hand.

Logan inhaled deeply, "I said maybe." He added quickly. "If you want..." He said, his eyes flashing down to her exposed flesh.

Something in Shadow's head screamed like crazy. She saw him looking but she didn't do anything about it! She just blushed and stared at him, staring at her. Snap out of it! "Oh." She said, looking ahead, fiddling with the shirt in her hand.

"It's just that it's kinda cold now." He explained sheepishly.

"Oh, I know." She answered quickly. "Hey... You... I dunno." She said, shaking her head and staring at her feet as they moved.

"What?" He asked. Logan leaned forward to look at her face, searching for an answer. "What?" He pressed on.

"You feel okay?" She asked, not looking at him. "Cause I feel... I dunno, weird." She explained nervously.

"Same here." He said, looking ahead, clenching his jaw.

"You do? What do you think it is?" She asked, curious as to what it could be. She assumed he felt the same she did.

"Um... no idea." He lied. The feeling was somehow familiar to him now that he thought about it. He tried connecting one with the other and slowly something was coming up but he wasn't liking it. He gently pulled his arm out of her grip and pretended to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm hungry." She blurted out.

"Me too." He agreed quickly, picking up the pace. They reached the front of the mansion and he opened the doors for her, stepping in and closing the door after quietly.

Shadow wasted no time in walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked around for anything to eat. "There's chicken." She said when Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Chicken's good." He said, sitting on the stool and leaning on the counter.

"Great." She said, putting it on the counter.

Logan didn't question anything and stuck his hand in, pulling a piece off the cold chicken and putting it into his mouth. Shadow was quick to follow, pulling off a leg and munching away on it.

After the fifth bite, Logan stopped and glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "You know we're eating cold chicken, right?" He asked.

"Yup." She said quickly, as if she had been expecting him to say it. "Oddly enough, it's better than the heated stuff." She mumbled.

Logan couldn't disagree but he didn't agree either. He was wondering what was going on. He was acting weird. He wasn't exactly sure if Shadow normally ate refrigerator chicken but he knew he didn't. Not unless he was a bit on the feral side. Which he isn't. He remembers one time, a long time ago, back when he joined the X-Men, he ate cold turkey, right after he had... well, slept with Jean. It wasn't exactly the same feeling, but it was similar. He still couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain it now. He had a theory but he didn't like it.

Shadow glanced up at him. He was lost in thought, playing with a piece of chicken in his hand. "You okay?" She asked worriedly. She put her chicken down and leaned over to look at his face. He looked troubled. "Logan." She called out when he didn't pay attention to her. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes and it took him a second to react.

"What?" He asked. Now he stuck the chicken in his mouth.

"What's the matter with you? You seem out of it." She said, her eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"I'm fine." He said, leaning on the counter top. "Just thinking." He mumbled, looking down at the meatless chicken. Had they eaten it already? "I dunno about you, but I'm still hungry." He said, looking up at her through lashes.

"Yeah, same here." She said, spinning in her seat and hopping off, walking to the refrigerator. She opened it, blinking past the light, and looking for something else to eat. "There's turkey-"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm off, see you later." He said hurriedly before practically running out of the kitchen.

Shadow stood there, totally confused, with cold turkey in her hand. "What was that about?" She asked. She shrugged, taking the turkey with her as she left the kitchen and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>Logan walked quickly up the stairs, down the halls and into his room. He closed the door and locked it, laying against it to catch his breath. He wasn't actually out of breath but he felt like he needed more oxygen in his lungs. He could feel the cold sweat on his forehead and on his palms. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "What the-" He growled, snapping his eyes open when suddenly the image of Shadow invaded his thoughts.<p>

A nose could really make a difference. She looked much more human with a nose. The markings, the fangs, the claws, they all seemed normal. The tail was still a bit odd. It was weird checking her out and then having it wave around. But the nose, goddammit, she looked amazing. She did without it, she's an exquisite mutant, but... he sighed, not knowing how to explain it, not even to himself.

"Aw, fuck." He groaned, closing his eyes, leaning his head against the door. "Fucking idiot." He growled at himself. "Why?" He hissed. "Fucking shit." He stopped himself from slamming his fist against the door. He groaned and pushed himself off the door, trudging across the room and into his over-sized bed.

"No." He said sternly. "Just, no." He told himself. "The fuck are you talking about? You can't help it." He covered his eyes with his arm. "Gonna have to." He sighed, clearing his mind and trying to relax into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! The ninth chapter! Familiar with the term pheromones? Oh, you had already figured it out? Smart readers! Bet you caught on quickly. Doesn't make sense? It's fiction. It doesn't need to make sense! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed updating! **_

_**Leave a review, let me know how you're liking the story (or disliking... please be nice ;-;)! Reviews are coming in pretty slow, may not update for a while, all depends. **_

_**Anyway, brace yourselves for the next chapter! What will the X-Men think of Shadow and Hank's little science fair experiment? What's going on with Logan? Will Shadow be able to see now? Will Hank remain human-looking? What will happen when Professor X finds out? What will Kurt think of Shadow now? **_

_**Review, people, review! Love ya lots!**_


End file.
